Bue Eyed Bastard
by XD-kaycee
Summary: Written by Spawnofsatan7 on quizilla. My eyes shifted to the sleeping man who had been breaking my heart from the moment the gun bullet broke his own heart into many small fragmented pieces. He still had a certain aura around him as he did the night we met. He may now be ruder more arrogant and not as romantic, but he was still Grimmjow. Romance/Humor/Drama/Friendship Grimmjow X OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! I want to make it clear that I did NOT write this story. It was written by spawnofsatan7 on quizila. I just wanted to share it on fanfiction.**

**I do not own bleach**

**I do not own this story.**

**However, I did edit this a little since there were some spelling mistakes.**

**Oh, and I left the original authors comments. My comments will be in bold.**

* * *

_The arrancars are the supposed enemy, but how can that be true if I'm part arrancar? The soul society wants me on their side even though we are enemies. So many want me, except one. The 6th espada Grimmjow._

* * *

Walking through the park looking for hollows was a typical routine for me.

Being half arrancar allowed me to walk amongst the living while still seeing the dead. My father was an arrancar, one of the very few in existence but he was killed by the soul

society when I was fifteen, and I was taken as well to be their little science experiment.

If I add up all of the years I have walked this earth and the years I spent in the soul society I am a total of one hundred and thirty-six years old. Appearance wise I am about

twenty or so.

Because of the fact that my mother was Orihime's great great, well however many greats grandmother and I inherited the time altering ability. That technique plus the

arrancar blood running through my veins alters my body unwillingly so I am stuck in this age unable to move along with time.

My entire family is dead except for Orihime but she can't know the truth about me. Neither can ichigo or above all anyone from the soul society. If they were to find out that I

am an escaped prisoner there would be hell to pay.

I occasional befriend a human but not for long or they'd realize what I really am. Urahara and Youroichi are the only ones that know about my secret and it is supposed to

stay that way until I die which is obviously a long time.

My strength and street smarts have given me the job of keeping the hollows were they should be, hell. There isn't a day were i regret what I do.

Giving humans the chance to live as long as they can is a good enough reason for me. Their lives are so short and having a life like that cut down even more is just awful.

Keeping them alive is whats keeping me from going insane.

The park is were most hollows roam because of the lost souls so that is where I spend most of my free time but today is an extremely different thing.

While walking on the sidewalk There was a large sudden impact of spiritual pressure that was to strong to be a hollow's. After about a minute bodies hit the ground, singularly

at first but then in groups until everyone around me was on the ground dead.

"What the hell?" I yelled as the remaining area was entirely dead. "This spiritual pressure is incredible." I sighed running in the direction where the bodies first started

dropping.

As I got closer the energy was increasing more and more and it was familiar. This power, why is it so... My thoughts came to a stop when I came to a crater and in front of it

were two men, and one had a hole in the middle of his neck.

The guy with the hole in his neck calmly started, "Your spiritual pressure is extremely high isn't it, little girl."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

sorry that Grimmjow isn't in it yet, but he's coming

* * *

**If you can, please review! It would be great to know what you thought about the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Written by Spawnofsatan7 on quizilla. **

**I do not own bleach.**

**I do not own this story**

**However, I have edited the story a little. **

**I decided to upload another chapter since the first one is so short. **

* * *

"Excuse me?" I growled cracking my knuckles.

"Ulquiorra, is this the one Lord Aizen wants us to kill?" the larger one asked and the supposed Ulquiorra replied, "The orange hair and spiritual pressure

should be enough for you, this is the one that needs to die."

"Aizen huh." I sighed remembering him. Before the incident of my father's death he was like a second father to me. Uncle Aizen was what I called him,

that was so long ago. "You sure you don't have me mixed up with Ichigo?" I sighed.

Before I got any type on answer the huge one was throwing a punch at me but it was easy enough to catch, his speed wasn't that impressing. Catching his

fist only pissed him off though.

"You stupid wretch!" He yelled trying to kick me but I merely jumped over it. "So I'm stupid because I can tell what your next move is, yes that makes so

much sence." I sighed rolling my eyes already annoyed at the fight. Anything that has anything to do with Aizen is none of my concern.

"Yami, do you need some help?" Ulquiorra said being as emotion filled as a rock. "I can handle a simple woman!" Yami growled drawing out his sword which

was thoroughly designed. It could definitely do some damage.

"It seems as though I'm gonna have to kick your ass, don't say I didn't try to talk you out of it." I complained rubbing the back of my neck and yawning.

"You think you can take me on! Ha you're out of your freaking mind if you predict that you're gonna take out the 10th espada."

"Look dude, I don't care if you have some number or ranking in your world but here I'm number one and nobody gets away with mocking me." I growled

using the koten sashune thing to transform myself a blade. "So if you wanna fight bring it."

He didn't even try to make a come-back he charged at me randomly swinging his blade at me making it to easy to dodge his attacks. "If you want to beat

me your gonna need to make your fighting a little less predictable or else you're gonna die." I stated tonelessly.

Before he made the next strike I heard a small moan whisper my name. I turned my head holding my sword up to block his strikes and I saw Tatsuki barely

holding herself up staring directly at me.

"It seems that my Gonzoi didn't suck out her soul." Yami said in a cocky manner. He knew that I knew her. "Ulquiorra that one trash to?"

"Yes Yami, you can kill her." Ulquiorra said stepping to the side of the area away from the three of us.

Releasing one of his hands from his blade he aimed his hand at her and a cero was forming quickly at his palm. As the blast was thrust from his hand I

flash stepped in front of Tatsuki and put up a barrier protecting both of us. After which I healed her and she just lay asleep.

"Bring her back into this and I'll shove that sword so far up your ass that you'll be screaming and crying for mercy." I hissed. As he ran at me Chad and

Orihime literally showed up out of no were and Orihime aided Tatsuki and Chad blocked another one of Yami's attacks.

"Orihime you get Tatsuki out of here, Chad you go with her and make sure they get as far away from here as possible." I ordered and they knew as well as I

did that they didn't stand a chance against a fully developed arrancar so they nodded their heads and left.

"Your humans are extremely loyal to you." Emolicious stated and I responded, "My humans?" "You're not human, is that correct." He said as calmly as ever

and I thought, "He already figured that much out, god dammit if he keeps talking like this I'm screwed, I need to kill him, fast." "You figured that much out

already?" I said firmly

" Hey, quit harassing her!" The three of us turned out heads and saw Ichigo in his bankai state. "My dork in black robes." I sighed and he growled, "Do you

always have to be so depressing Yuki?"

"Two extremely powerful orange haired people in the world of the living, which one is to kill." Ulquiorra stated.

* * *

**I'm probably going to upload another one tonight and tomorrow.**

**The story gets better, hope you continue to read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! This chapter is a little longer!**

**Written by Spawnofsatan7 on quizilla.**

**I do not own bleach.**

**I do not own this story.**

**Thanks to Bookgal7 and a guest who reviewed the story! You have no idea how happy it makes me even though I didn't write it.**

* * *

"Your not gonna kill either of us!" Ichigo yells positioning himself for battle.

"Nice comeback Ichigo, you've got them extremely convinced." I said sarcastically rubbing the back of my neck.

"Hey! Do you want my help or not!?" he yelled but I simply replied, "Well I'm not dead or cut up. Apparently I've been holding up without anyone's help."

"God you're so stubborn, why can't you accept help like a freakin' normal person!" He yelled swinging his sword around. "If you haven't noticed Ichigo, I'm

not a normal person."

"Will you two quit your arguing and fight!?" Yami yelled obviously pissed. Ironically enough Ulquiorra seemed fairly entertained.

"Go ahead Ichigo, you're more into the whole fighting thing anyway." I suggested after yawning. He just rolled his eyes and said, "God you make no

sence." and then he walked to Yami while I made it to the sidelines by a tree.

They spent a few seconds trash talking each other but then got into the fighting spirit.

I was to busy to let fighting warp my mind. Emo's got extremely high interpretation skills. He figured out that I wasn't human in a matter of minutes. If he

opens his mouth to Ichigo I'm fucked, did Aizen warn the arrancars of me? No. Aizen doesn't want me dead and in the beginning emo was pretty sure that I

was to one to be killed. His attention hasn't shifted from me to Ichigo like Yami though. I can feel his eyes on me.

I look up and see that Yami is now missing an arm. Ichigo's winning apparently, that's good. His inner hollow is on the edge of his mind though. If Ichigo

looses focus its gonna take over.

"It seems as though your friend is winning." I turn my head and Ulquiorra was there speaking to me as if we were old friends. "It doesn't seem like that is

bothering you to badly." I reply turning my head back to the fight.

"Yami can handle himself. If he dies it is because of his own mistakes."

"Well aren't you the sweetest thing." I said sarcastically turning my head back to him, "I know that you didn't come over here for a conversation Ulquiorra.

What is it that you want?"

"Your perceptive skills are impressive for someone of your age," He started and I had to keep myself from yelling at him about the whole age thing. For all I

know I could be older than him. "your spiritual pressure is also of great magnitude."

"Are you looking for a fight or something, cuz if you are I'm outta here." I sighed

"No, I'm here because I want to know what you are." He tonelessly argued. I hid my nervousness and replied, "Is that so." "Yes. You're not of anything in

the records of the living or the you be of something in between?" His glare was intimidating. He was trying to get me to crack, why would he

really be this curious.

"Is that all you got!?" I turned my head from Ulquiorra and saw Ichigo getting his ass kicked. I sighed and yelled, "Come on Ichigo you're making people

from the world of the living look even whimpier than before!"

"Yami don't kill him." Ulquiorra stated surprizing the hell out of me and Yami. Yami stood there for a second and stuttered, "What?" "Keep him alive until I'm

done interrogating Yuki here." Ulquiorra commanded freaking me out. He's gonna use Ichigo as a hostage to get the information he wants.

"Alright." Yami growled getting back to Ichigo.

"You seem pretty desperate if you're gonna use Ichigo as a hostage to get me to talk." I choked turning to Ulquiorra. He could feel my nervousness. He's

gonna get the information he desires if he takes advantage of my current state, which he is.

"Desperate seems a little drastic of a word. I prefer eager." He said stepping closer to me."Why do you want to know what I am so badly?" I hissed and he

replied, "I want to see if you're worth keeping alive." "Worth keeping alive, that's kinda harsh." I stated. "yes it is, but so is the life of someone who fights

for the lives of humans." He dryly argued. "So are you going to tell me willingly or am I going to have Yami start breaking that soul reaper's bones?"

I remained silent for a bit. I can't let Ichigo die, but what happens if Aizen finds out that I'm still alive? And here in the world of the living. He'll come for

me, no doubt about it.

"You want to know that badly?" I sighed pretending that I was gonna go along with it, as a response he just looked dead into my eye.

"Here's your answer." I flashstepped into the fight and grabbed Ichigo taking him out of the situation. It pissed off Yami and he tried attacking me with his

sword. I did a half backflip and stood on my hands. When the blade was thrust down on me I caught it in between my feet and spun it around causing him to

lose his grip on it. After he stepped back I kicked the sword into his skull.

"No one threatens my friends!" I yelled standing straight up, as he tried to gasp out his last words I kicked the sword all the way through his head. He fell to

the ground blood pouring from his head.

"And you considered my actions rash" Ulquiorra stated closing the gap between us once again. "Couldn't risk spiky getting killed." I replied smoothly "Do

you intend to kill me as well?"

Before I breathe an answer Urahara and Yoruichi show up without a word. "I guess that's my cue to leave." Ulquiorra states a little disappointed. He

opened some portal and turned to me, "I'll be seeing you again Yuki, this I swear"

* * *

Sorry there's no grim yet, I can't type nearly as fast as i can think. Btw this isn't an ulquiorra love story so don't get any ideas!

* * *

**Reviews would be nice or you could PM me too!**

**The image is suppose to be Yuki, except she has orange hair. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own bleach.**

**I do not own this story.**

**This story is written by Spawnofsatan7 on quizilla, not me.**

**However, I have edited it a little.**

**This chapter is a flashback on how Yuki and Grimmjow met when he was still human. **

* * *

Ichigo was taken to Urahara's, Yoruichi disposed of Yami, and I left to go to my lonely house covered in memorabilia.

The soul society didn't have me long so I made it back to the world of the living just in time to experience the 30-ies and 40-ies. That was my favorite time period. All of my

friends were still alive, I was free, and I was still open to loving.

_Flashback_

_"Oh come on Yuki where were you all of this time?" Michiko asked at a crowded party with many cute guys and gangster members. I couldn't tell the difference between them. _

_We were all in masks and the only person I knew was Mitchiko._

_"I told you I was away." I said hiding the truth. "We should be having fun, a lot of these guys are cute."_

_"Ugh you will tell me eventual... oh wow that guys got a great ass." She was to busy drooling over a group of men to question me any further. _

_The night was just us until a, mans voice came into the air, "Would you like to dance?"I turned my head and saw a man with a black mask laying his hand out to me. He had _

_crystal blue eyes, green tattoos under them, and the craziest blue hair. He also wore an old suit that revealed some chest. Overall he was really sexy and he was asking me _

_to dance._

_"Yes I would." i said taking his hand and following him away from the bar and to the dance floor. Mitchiko gave me one of those oh you are such a flirt looks and I ignored _

_her._

_"Your friend seems very irritating." He said as the music started, as I started to dance with him I muttered, "You have no idea." He laughed and twirled me around._

_We were dancing to the tango, otherwise known to Mitchiko as sex on a wood floor. As I wrapped my leg around his waist and nuzzled my face into his neck he whispered, _

_"You're a great dancer." "The feelings mutual." I whispered back._

_The rest of the dance was a colorful yet romantic blur. The colors danced across his skin along with the music swirling around us._

_As the song ended I leaned back and his lips were at the center of my neck. The crowd around us applauded and I stood up regularly but the mystery guy still held me in his _

_arms. _

_The crowd around us shifted back compactly around us and I just swayed against him, "Whats your name?" I whispered my eyes locked on his, "Grimmjow. Grimmjow _

_Jaguarjack."_

* * *

Sorry its short but I'm getting kicked off da computer, Grimmjows sorta in it

* * *

**Personally I thought this was a nice chapter, even though it's short. What do you guys think?**

**I know that Grimmjow's last name is spelt wrong, but that was how the author has written it throughout the story, so I wasn't sure if I should change it. Besides, there are a few ways to spell his last name.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own bleach.**

**I do not own this story.**

**It was written by Spawnofsatan7 on quizilla.**

**Sorry the chapter is so short again. I don't write them, but I do edit them a little. **

**Yay, second chapter up today! More memories of Grimmjow. **

* * *

I shook my head to forget. The memories just can't die.

I decided to go to the fridge and pull out a bottle of imported Italian wine. They say one glass a day but it takes me about 7 bottles to feel tipsy. I drank to

the point were i fell asleep on the sofa.

_Dream: _

_Grimmjow whispers in my ear, "I want to leave the Bloody raven and spend my life with you." We were in his apartment laying together on the sofa, it_

_was about a year after our first dance._

_"Are you out of you mind! I thought you said that leaving the gang was suicide!" I bolted up terrified. I did love him but, I don't want him to be with me at _

_the expense of his life._

_"It is, but we can run to the states. By what you've told me its easy there. Things are less expensive, there are more diverse people," He started but I _

_finished "and there are gang members there to, especially New York! What if the bloody Raven has connections to the states, they'll find you and kill you!"_

_"I'm willing to take that risk. I can't stand not being with you, in every way." He traced his long fingers along the collar of my dress. _

_"If I didn't know you __better Grimm I'd think that that was all you wanted from me."_

_I loved to tease him because the look on his face was just so priceless. It was a combination of pissed, embarrassed, and confused. _

_"You're such a pain in my ass." He sighed with the look still on his face._

_I smiled, took his hat, and put it on. "I thought you liked it" He just sighed and got a smirk on his face, "With that hat on you're just to cute." "i know." As _

_dreamily as the dream began that's how terribly it ended. Grimm placed his lips to mine and as the kiss deepened I pulled him closer to me._

_"I love you." I moaned but before he answered there was a loud gunshot through the air. Grimm sat up and there was a gaping hole in his chest gushing _

_out blood. "I'll have you forever love." And then he thrust his hands to my neck ad strangled me. _

I woke up screaming with tears streaming down my cheeks. When will the nightmares end?

* * *

**I think that was mostly a flashback and then a nightmare at the end, so I guess it would be called a dream?**

**Drinking isn't the best thing to do, but sometimes people will just do anything if it gets rid of the pain.**

**Seems like Grimmjow loved Yuki a lot, I guess that's why it's so hard for her to forget him. **

**Well, review or Pm me if you have any questions, comments or thoughts.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The story is created by spawnofsatan7 on quizilla.**

**I do not own bleach.**

**I do not own this story.**

**However, I did edit it a little.**

**Okay this is the third update and the last update for today. **

* * *

_THE REAL GRIMM IS FINALLY HERE!_

* * *

The tears streamed down my cheeks for what seemed forever but it was only a matter of minutes. My eyes burned from all of the tears and my mascara ran all over making

me look like an emo chick who doesn't know how to put on her make-up.

Looking in my cracked mirror made it all to obvious. I refused to by a new mirror for the simple fact that this one belonged to my mother. The crack was formed when some

soul reapers broke in and took me and my father to the soul society. They threw me back and my head crashed into it causing both to crack. Both scars are a dull reminder of

what was.

To wash away the smeared black waterfalls I grabbed a wet towel and just held it to my face. The steaming hot water felt good even though I could feel the steam burning my

eyes.

"If only he were still here, then he'd cuss me out telling me not to abuse my body in such a manner." I sighed picturing Grimm ripping the towel from me and throwing it to

the

ground while yelling with the same look on his face as he always got when I did something stupid.

Only a single tear fell from the corner of my eye, most of the tears have already been shed although they seem just as painful as the ones from about 75 years ago.

Most of the tears came from the day he died, our wedding day. My white dress was stained red with a mixture of blood and tears. If he only didn't push me out of the way, if

he didn't...

before I could even finish my thoughts groups of high spiritual pressure formed in the area, arrancars. Most of which were not all that impressive but one was higher than

Yami's and possibly higher than emos, I couldn't exactly tell. They aren't far, the strongest is near the apartments where Grimm used to live. The buildings are now

remodeled

but the presence of Grimm will always be there.

Then I sensed Ichigo near two of them. The weakest and the strongest but knowing him hes going for the one that has the power to kick his ass. Ichigo, that fool. He's gonna

die the second he makes it to the fight.

I groaned at the thought of going to the apartments but I didn't have much of a choice. I grabbed my shoes and just as I started getting them on I realized something. The

strongest was on the move and he was making his way towards me. Ichi and Rukia were with the weakest and the other soul reapers apparently came to the world of the

living and they are fighting random arrancars.

I couldn't really tell which were here but they were not total wimps.

I wonder how they got here so... The date on my phone showed that it wasn't the same day when emo came, it was the next day at night.

"How hammered was I?" I groaned realizing that I had a headache and about 17 bottles were around me, completely empty, "Very hammered." I answered.

I tried to get rid of the migraine but the spiritual pressure rushing toward me made things even worse than they needed to be.

My bloodshot eyes reflected in the screen of my phone. "God I look like hell. Hope the company doesn't mind." I sighed sarcastically.

The spiritual pressure was now less than a block from my house and with a hangover it seemed twice as intense.

"Ugh, this is torture." I moaned flopping onto the couch as the pressure increased more and more until it walked through my door and lingered abount, next to the stairs.

"Walk right in I don't mind in the least." I mumbled sarcastically but he/she didn't say anything and just moved closer until right in front of where I was laying and then

spoke.

"Well anyone could during happy hour with the door unlocked, yet again this is more like hung-over week." The voice, no there's no way, its impossible. The sarcasm the

tone, the deep yet sexy edge, it can't be.

I bolt up and look at the man standing before me ignoring the pain that flashed through my skull.

Right in my vision was him just as I remembered. All that was different was the jaw bone attached to his cheek, the hole in his chest, and the white attire. Is it the liquor

doing this? Is he really here?

I couldn't help myself as my fingers traced down the lining of his chest, and I felt him. He's really here. Without noticing the confused look on his face I stood up and

examined the bone on his face. He did die but I never thought of him to be an arrancar.

We were at eye level, I was pretty tall for a girl but I had to just slightly tilt my chin up to look into the crystals that were his eyes.

"Uh are you still hammered?" He asked with an annoyed yet intrigued look on his face but the expression changed on his face changed to shock when I spoke.

"Grimmjow? You're...you're alive?"

* * *

**I think the story only gets better from here, well that's what I thought when I first read it. **

**I hate how the chapters are so short, I like to read chapters around 3000 words, but I didn't write this, otherwise I would have combined some of the chapters into one.**

**Tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Story is not mine, belongs to Spawnofsatan7 on quizilla. **

**I do not own bleach. I do not own this story. **

**I mostly just try to fix some of the spelling mistakes and space out the lines. **

**Thanks to everyone who viewed the story so far. I hope you are enjoying it and will continue reading!**

* * *

"What was that?" He asked his hand instantly clutching my neck lifting me inches above the ground. "How do you know my name?!" He hissed.

This isn't real, it's a dream. It has to be! The Grimmjow I knew would never act so harshly, at least to me. But this is real, that man is real but He's not Grimm, He isn't

Grimmjow!

I kicked him hard in the chest sending him flying through the window. The instant his groan filled the air I flinched. It was the same sound Grimm made when he was shot.

No, don't think about that now I told myself walking out to the balcony on the other side of the shattered glass.

"You bitch!" he yells getting on his feet clutching his gut. "I'm part fox not dog." I hissed.

"What?" His head bolted up. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing." I sighed but he replied "I get it. Ulquiorra was right you're not human, well fully." The cocky grin on his face was annoying but cute, "Ha I can't believe I didn't

realize it sooner. You're part arrancar aren't you." now i know he's not the real Grimmjow. It would have taken him about a week to put that together.

"And what if I am? Is it really any of your concern?" I hissed. That just got him laughing, "As a matter of fact it is. Aizen's got an interest in unique powers and you've got

exactly that."

"So what? Do you intend to take me back to Hueco Mundo with you?"

No way in hell is this happening. Why did that bastard Aizen have to open his mouth. He just had to be all, I want power blah blah blah."As a matter of fact I do." he lurched

at me quickly but I jumped towards his thrusting us both to the ground. The only difference was that I actually landed on my feet."Don't make me send you back in pieces.

That would get you demoted from a..." I glanced at the 6 on his back and I sighed in my head. Grimmjow made 6 my lucky number because I made his heart stop 6 times

every 6 minutes.

Why did this have to come back to me now? He's not Grimmjow, or at least my Grimmjow.

"You wanna fight bring it." he mocked standing up. "And don't hold back, I wanna enjoy this." He cracked his knuckles and threw punches at me very quickly. Unlike Yami this

guy actually had decent fighting skills.

"This is ridiculous, even if you win I will never go to Aizen" I growled punching him in the face. It showed no effect though, he was determined to take me with him. He

decided that he might as well make a game out of it, I could tell by his facial expressions, so obvious.

"You would be better off in Hueco Mundo though." He laughed stroking his chin. "You don't really think you fit in with these weakling humans do you? Their lifespan is so

limited while yours is everlasting. In Hueco Mundo you'll actually fit in."

"Shut up." I growled turning my head.

"Come on you know its true. You just don't want to admit it." He taunted looking me in the eyes.

"No I can't I belong here." I whispered knowing it was a lie.

"You lying to yourself isn't going to help. Come with me and you can have all the things you could never get here." He extended his hand out to me and gave me a knowing

smile. "You can trust me and you know it don't you Yuki?"

He, he is Grimm. As much as I hate it is. Only he could be this, I don't know, persuasive towards me. I wanted to go with him, more than anything. But what if Ichigo

discover... Grimm's right here I live a lie but maybe in Hueco Mundo I wouldn't have to.

"Ok." I reached out and grabbed his hand for the first time, in 75 years, my wedding ring shining in the dim moonlight.

* * *

**No Yuki, don't do it! Well I don't think she actually trusts him, she's not that stupid.**

**Don't know about you guys, but I like this chapter.**

**The reason I like this story so much isn't because of the author's quality of writing, but the story and plot. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Written by spawnofsatan7.**

**I do not own bleach or this story.**

**I hope my editing helped, because I really dislike reading on quizilla.**

**Thanks to Bookgal7 for reviewing again! I'm sorry that the chapters are so short. I didn't write then so I can't really control the length of it. **

* * *

His hand was the same as I remembered. callused, firm, muscular, but at the same time gentle and warm. I wanted to pull him into my arms but I knew I couldn't. He isn't

the same as he once was.

"Come on" He said after he starts pulling me along with him. I just asked "Exactly where?" "I wanna check on the others before we get a move on."

I was literally being pulled around but I didn't care. As long as he's the one pulling me. "How did you get here anyway?" he asked breaking the momentary silence.

"I was born here. My father left the other side, I don't exactly know why but he did." Then where is he, you and the other orange haired guy are the only ones here with a

decent amount of spiritual power."

Before i got overly emotional about it I just stated simply "He was killed a hundred or so years ago by the soul society."

"And here you ae helping them." He mocked

"I just do it so they won't find out who I am."

He just looked at me like I was crazy "What do you mean, so they won't recognize you? "

"In their eyes I'm an escaped convict."

"What did you do" he asked with a devilish smile.

"I was taken in to be tested on after they killed my father, but I woke up, which is something no one planned on. While they were freaking out I ran wild and destroyed

about half of the society."

He looked at me and laughed "On a scale of one to ten how terrified were they I gotta know." Oh ya he's Grimmjow all right.

"twelve is what I'd go by." I responded calmly.

This is the first time anyones actually asked me about what happened. "I wish I could've seen their faces." He laughed dragging me off once again.

He was pretty silent for the most part after that, well until Ichigo came along and something told me he immediately got the wrong idea. I mean I was being dragged around

by an arrancar, his hand has more than likely bruised my wrist, and he looks smug. That and he's walking around with his jacket unzipped showing his muscles... not that I'm

complaining.

"What are you doing arrancar" Ichigo growled acting all tough (noticed how i mentioned acting). Grim apparently found it amusing that he was acting all tough so he replied

in a smart ass tone, "I was planning on taking her with me got a problem with that?"

"As a matter of fact i do." Ichigo started and then hissed back, "What do you want with her anyway!"

"I was planning on taking her back to my lair and never letting her see the outside world again. Just me lingering above her. Over and over."

No words can describe the color of my face. It was probably bright red at first but somehow managed to get even brighter when he pulled me to him and licked the section

where my neck met my shoulder.

Ichigo got a pissed look on his face "You bastard."

"If you don't like it try taking her from me." Grimmjow pulled me close and wrapped his arm around my waist. Ichigo lurched forward with his sword and Grimm reached out

with his free hand and pulled out his. "Bring it strawberry."

* * *

**Grimmjow can be so naughty at times. I hope this is still considered rated T.**

**Reviews would be nice!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Created by spawnofsatan7.**

**I do not own bleach or this story.**

**This took me forever to edit, because it was just a big glob of words. It had no paragraphs at all. But I still love the story, so enjoy!**

* * *

Oh for the love of god! Why did Ichigo have to show up... And why did Grimmjow have to lick my neck in front of him! Dammit why did he have to be the kinky type, why am

I thinking this now!? Ichigo is about to go head on with a guy that can easily kick his scrawny ass! Not good in any way at all.

"What? To scared to attack, hey I'll set her down if that's what it takes you to actually fight me." Grimm smirked being a total smart ass.

"Alright arrancar." Ichigo replied with a slight growl. Before I knew it I was on the sidelines in a doorway and Grimm was back facing Ichigo.

"That was fast." I muttered rubbing my head.

"Wait. ICHIGO!" I looked out to see that they were already at was freaking Ichi out majorly mainly for the fact that Ichigo couldn't lay a hand on Grimm who was moving

freakishly fast at I rate that made me dizzy watching him. One moment he's here and another he disappears and reappears thirty feet away. I had to keep from blinking just

so I could keep track of what's going on.

"Come on soul reaper, that the best you got?" Grimm seemed a little upset while saying it. One would think you'd be happy if you were winning the fight. Whatever.

"Damn you!" Ichigo lurched at him at his full bankai form but his spiritual pressure was so weak. This can't possibly end well. _10 minutes later _I hate being right. Ichigo is

getting his ass majorly beat to a bloody pulp. He was kicked like 100 feet in the air to the ground, he was punched back on the ground another 100 feet making a huge ass

ditch all the way down kamiko street, he's been thrown into a light post, and now Grimmjow's using him as a freaking punching bag! But no, I'm not supposed to help him.

That would go against his morals or something. Ugh I hope he gets thrown into another lightpost! After using Ichigo as a punching bag for what 7 minutes Grimm kicked him

in the air and punched him right back down to the ground making a huge hole in the ground enveloped in dust. He stood in the air and scowled.

"God you're pathetic" He shoved his hands in his pocket and spit at the ground in disgust "Is that the best you got? Your bankai is so weak, really all it can do make you go

average speed, huh?! You obviously don't want Yuki that badly if you're gonna go down so easily."

There was a slight silence and Ichigo had a pissed of look on his face as he growled, "Getsuga Tenshō." Before Grimm had the slightest chance to realize what in the hell was

going on the light of red rammed into him and the scent of singed flesh filled the air. It stung my nose a little and I was worried until I heard him laugh, LAUGH!What a dumb

ass! Is it fun to get fried or something! He had his arms crossed in front of his face and there was a long jagged scar across his chest.

"What was that just now?" A huge smirk was plastered against his face and he looked like he was enjoying himself.

"Guess I've got a lot more fight to me then you thought." Ichigo laughed with a devilish smirk on his face as Grimm's reply he thrust his head back and laughed maniacally.

"Guessed I was wrong about you soul reaper."There was a little bite to his words but the entertainment in his eyes was all to obvious. They were about to have at it... again

but a portal thing opened up in the middle of the sky as Grimm was about to draw his appeared within and my entire body froze. I don't know why but he scares the hell outa

me. Maybe it's because of the fact that for a blind guy he always know whats going on around him. I know for a sure as hell fact that if I was blind I'd run into everything and

probably walk off a cliff on accident.

"What do you think you're doing Grimmjow?" He flash stepped beside Grimm and grabbed his arm.

"Tousen." Grimm hissed obviously pissed.

"You are to come back immediately, Aizen is very upset with you." I had to prevent myself from gagging. Does Aizen have to be in every one of his conversations?

"Just give me a minute to get something." He growled turning his attention to me but Tousen prevented him from moving.

"Now, that is an order."

Grimmjow scowled loudly, "Yuki!" He yelled and I rose my head to show him that I was listening. "Hope you can wait a little longer for me to come back for ya." Without

another word they disappeared into thin air.

"I've got all the time in the world." I whispered to myself.

* * *

**Of course Yuki can wait, especially since it's Grimmjow.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Spawnofsatan7's story.**

**Don't own bleach or this.**

**Arg, this chapter was like the last one, no paragraphs, well until I fixed it. Apparently when the author was typing it quizilla was being a jerk, this is why I don't like reading on there.**

* * *

_sorry it took so long, it took me forever to get enough time to type it, btw sorry about the way it is typed quizilla is being a jerk_

* * *

"Ichigo you dork are you ok?" I asked jumping in the giant hole in the ground with him.

"That bastard." He growled rubbing a trail of blood coming from the corner of his mouth on his sleeve.

"I think that we have established that. Come on we should get you to Urahara's or something. There could still be more arrancars around or something." I sighed grabbing

his arm. "You've been hit around enough to last three lifetimes in just one fight, you get in another fight like that and you're a goner.

""Fine." He sighed leading the way to Urahada's.20 min later.

"We all got our asses handed to us is the basic summery am I right?" I asked the room with bloodied up Rangiku, Toshiro, Ichigo, Renji and the normal Orihime and Chad.

"Hey we destroyed the ones we fought unlike you two." Renji snapped back at me and Ichi.

"Our guy ran out away from us so P" I yelled back.

"Stop your bickering this isn't the time for it!" Toshiro yelled at us.

"Well you figure anything out Captain Kiddy" I asked him kicking my legs back as he yelled at me and went on and on about espada and what-not.

"ya the giant ex number ten said stuff like that." I added.

"You had information on the arrancars and you didn't inform me!"

"In my defense I've been suffering from a killer hangover and I just got up after like a day." I argued standing up but falling back down at the crippling headache

"This is pathetic! this is what I have to work with, a woman with a drinking problem and a substitute soul reaper that follows her like a stray puppy."

"You wanna go midget!" Me and ichigo yelled at the same time.

"You two are pathetic." He snaps walking outside.

"Dammit. That Grimmjow guy is going to pay!" Ichigo yelled slamming his fist on the table and Urahara's eyes instantly shot at me asking if it's that Grimmjow and I nodded

sadly. I mean seriously he's remember him, hell he's the one that walked me down the aisle.

"You all should be getting to where you are staying and get some rest." Kisuke said obviously trying to get rid of them.

"You're right." Ichigo sighed standing up and leaving. Eventually everyone followed well except Renji. The freakin moocher just walked off to a different room.

"Exactly why do you let him stay here?" I muttered slouching back in the chair but he just looked at me seriously, which was extremely rare.

"You don't have to be so worried its no big deal." I lied... terribly at that.

"You are a terrible liar when it comes to this kind of stuff." He sighed sitting next to me. "So exactly what happened?" He asked wrapping an arm around me and I sighed

telling him exactly what happened.

"Ya. I nearly went with him without a fight just because it was Grimmjow. UGH! This sucks." I groaned burying my face in his shirt but being the pervert he his he ruined the

moment after less than ten minutes. "KISUKE YOU PERVERT!" I yelled slapping him.

"Geeze how pathetic are you?!""I was just rubbing your back and my hand went to far down." He laughed rubbing the back of his neck smiling.

"Riiiiiigggghhhtttt. That is extremely believable." I muttered sarcastically standing up "As much as I love you rubbing my ass I better get a move on."

"Yuki, just be careful." He smiled lightly as I walked out the door and I replied,

"I'll be fine, I just need to think some things over."

**Grimmjow's P.O.V**

**.**"Damn that Tousen." I growled laying on my bed staring at the ceiling. I gently rested my hand on what's left of my arm. "That bastard is going to pay for this. My arm and

taking me away so soon. That girl was so damn close to mine." I slammed my only fist against the wall cracking it instantaneously. Something about that woman was just to

familiar, almost as if I know her. "Who are you Yuki?"

* * *

**I wish Grimmjow would remember already, but of course he doesn't.**

**Sometimes, when you love someone you do stupid things, and that's what Yuki did.**

**Reviews would be Awesome.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own bleach or this story. The story was created by spawnofsatan7.**

**Thanks to everyone who has viewed, followed, and reviewed the story.**

**Okay, I wansn't planning to update this chpater today, so this is a bonus. **

* * *

**One month Later**

"Oh, um ok I'll be over there in a bit. See you then." I hung up the phone and slung my bag over my shoulder. This hole thing with the arrancars has been freakishly hectic so

lately I've been hanging out with Tatsuki to keep myself occupied. She just told me that she was already at the paintball arena so I didn't have to pick her up.

"What are you all dressed up for." I turned my head to Kon who was sitting on my bookshelf. Ichigo asked me to keep an eye on him while he trained.

"I'm wearing black and camo, how is that dressed up?"

"Where are you going, I'm soooo bored!" he complained jumping on me.

"Me and Tatsuki are going paintballing. You know the whole shoot each other with paint thing."

"Can I come, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!""

"Oh for the love of... fine you can come but you have to be a good stuffed animal and hold still, got it."

"Anything to get some entertainment." He complained jumping in the bag.

**Three hours later**

"Damn Tatsuki." I laughed covered in pink and blue, the two colors she used in both of her guns while she was covered in red and black.

"Ha, I'm more colorful than you, how did you learn to shoot like that?"

"Lots of practice." I laughed putting the guns in my bag when I saw Kon was missing. "Kon." I growled.

"What was that?" Tatsuki asked taking the wet towel off her face.

"Oh something fell out of my bag, I'll be right back." I told her running to the womans showers. Me and Tatsuki didn't care about leaving while drenched in paint but most of

the girls that come here to flirt with guys couldn't and took a shower after each round. Those were the chicks that influenced the whole girls can't get down and dirty thing.

"Kon." I whispered running through the shower room. After a few seconds I saw him clinging to the shower head. He was drooling and I blushed. "KON!" I yelled, the girls in

the shower couldn't hear me through the blasting water but Kon sure as hell could.

"Oh Yuki, I didn't expect to see you here."

"Save it." I hissed grabbing him by the head and storming back to me and Tatsuki's lockers.

"You brought a stuffed animal?" She asked confused.

"No it belongs to Yuzu and I was gonna bring it by to her on my way home."

"Oh I get it." She commented as I roughly shoved Kon in the bag

We were walking by a patch of woodland area when a huge amount of spiritual pressure filled the air.

"Hey Tatsuki I have to go, I'll call you later okay." I said starting to run.

"OK, SEE YOU YUKI!" She yelled after me. When I was sure I wasn't in view I flashstepped through the woods.

"Dammit they're back." I growled but abruptly stopped when a man stopped in front of me. My eyes widened when I realized who it was, it was Ulquiorra.

"It's been awhile hasn't it Yuki." He stated stepping towards me. "Last time I saw you though you weren't covered in paint."

"What do you want." I growled ignoring the paint comment.

"My assumptions were correct."

"What assumptions?"

"You are not human you're half arrancar. A very unique breed."

"And..."

"Lord Aizen wants me to take you back to him." I was about to argue but he continued, "I'd think carefully before arguing or fighting me." As he spoke it seemed as though

it appeared in thin air and on those screens had Ichigo, Rangiku, and Rukia. "If you deny this order your friends are as good as dead."

"Cheap shot." I growled clenching my fists.

"It would be the only way to get you in Hueco Mundo in one piece," the screens disappeared and they were replaced with a portal. "Now come with me." He ordered to the

side of the portal.

"Alright." I sighed stepping into the black and he followed behind. I turned my head and watched the light, as my life disappeared before my eyes.

* * *

**Kon can be such a pervert, but he definitely adds humour to the story.**

**Next update won't be until Friday, or Saturday at the latest, I have to do some things in my personal life, since I've been on fanfiction the last few days. **

**I hope to see more reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own bleach or this story. The story was written by spawnofsatan7 on quizilla.**

**I try to edit this to the best of my ability, but may still have mistakes.**

**I'm glad more people are reading and reviewing the story, it makes me want to update faster.**

* * *

It was so black. I had no idea whether Ulquiorra had left me or not because of the eluding darkness. Not even the whiteness of his clothing or skin could pierce through to

give me the slightest hint of his presence, and that frustrated me mainly for the fact that I hated being so clueless.

"You do know of a little invention known as the flashlight right?" I asked sarcastically mainly trying to figure out how alone I really was.

"Just keep walking." His voice echoed behind me. I just rolled my eyes and continued on for a few minutes until his hand grasped my shoulder. "Stay here for a second, and

try not to hurt yourself." He ordered disappearing.

"How am I going to hurt myself on nothing?" I asked myself cocking my hip frustrated at the darkness. "I swear to God anything jumps out at me I'm gonna slit some

throats... Wait duh!" I exclaimed pulling my phone out of the side pocket of my bag that was supposed to be used for water bottles and shone it so I could at least see that

there was nothing except myself in the area."Ok this is kinda creepy." I stood there alone in the darkness for what seemed to be forever until a weird and utterly freaky voice

filled the air.

"Well hello beautiful." I turned quickly as I could and shone the light on some guy...or chick I honestly couldn't tell but I had a feeling that it was a guy, just an extremely

fruity looking guy with a pink sword.

"Uh hi." I waved awkwardly freaked out a little, I mean seriously who would want to be alone with this guy in a dark enclosed area. I seriously was on the edge of screaming

rape if he go any closer to me.

"Leave her alone Luppi." I turned the other direction to see Grimm totally beat, bloodied, and bruised. That only kept my attention for an instant what really surprized me was

that an arm was gone, and I may be unaware to the obvious 94% of the time but I know for a sure as hell fact that the last time I saw him he had two arms.

"Ahhh hahh uhh." I looked to the left of the supposed Luppi and there was a kiddish guy with blond hair, freckles, and purple eyes. I just gave him an utterly confused look

not understanding anything he just said.

"If you all would quit standing around we could get a move on." Ulquiorra said appearing behind me.

"Whatever" Grimmjow muttered under his breath starting to walk and I lingered close by. "I told you we'd be back for ya." He smirked wrapping his only arm around my

waist.

"I figured you would." I admitted maneuvering out of his hold. I've never been one for public displays of affection, especially when it is around people... arrancars, I hardly

know.

"Oh really. What gave it away?"

"You seem to be pretty damn stubborn," I faked a smile.

"So yuki is it." Luppi asked smugly walking on the other side of me.

"Ya." I said in the same awkward tone as usual,

"You're the little human slash arrancar. i didn't think there was a possibilty of that ever occurring but here you are in the flesh." He smirked. "So what does Lord Aizen want

with you anyway?"

"Of course he goes by Lord now." I muttered under my breath recalling him. Until the soul society took me away I could only see him as Uncle Aizen. I worshiped the ground

he walked on and cared for him just as much as I did my father. Then that bastard changed and left me and him for dead. And if that weren't good enough for him he

betrayed the entire soul society like seventy or eighty years later and nearly killed a chick just like me on the spot. After faking his death breaking her into little pieces

practically driving her crazy. If he did that to her what would he do to me now that I'm not dead like I played,

"What was that?" Luppi asked breaking my train of thought.

"I was just thinking, mainly for the fact that I really don't know what he wants from me." I sighed not lying in the least ironically enough.

"Well he doesn't want you dead or you would be dead already." Luppi laughed.

"Unless he wants to kill me himself." I added solemnly.

"Do you already know him?" Grimm asked getting into the conversation.

"Unfortunately." I growled bitterly.

"What? Siding with the soul society on optioning?" Luppi asked in a smart ass tone.

"I've hated him way before they did, just one more thing they just have to take from me."

"Why exactly do you hate him?" Grimm asked

"Long and overly complicating story that I'm not in the mood to go into... ever." As I finished my sentence the black was replaced with white tiles in a throne room or

something and the sudden change was almost blinding.

"It is nice to see you again...Yuki." my eyes immediately shifted upwards towards a huge throne where Aizen sat smirking a devilish smile that caused my spine to shiver.

"Shit."

* * *

**Nothing much happened in this chpater.**

**If you want please review.**

**Look forward to another update later on today!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own bleach or this story.**

**Written by Spawnofsatan7. **

**YAY, a somewhat longer chapter for you to read!**

* * *

"You don't seem very enthusiastic to see me." He smiled.

"Why Should I be?" I growled.

He just sighed and his eyed looked as though they had saddened which gave me a guilty feeling but I shook it off, he didn't deserve anything close to forgiveness.

"Lord Aizen, why is this woman of so much importance?" Luppi butted in. I didn't realize it in the dark but he was beat up with bandages on his head. Hehe he must of got his

ass kicked.

"You do not trust my judgement Luppi?" Aizen smirked, his gaze turning more demented.

"No my lord I was just curious of why we were used as decoys just to bring her here."

"Talk about me like I'm not here much." I mutter under my breath.

"Yuki." I looked up from the floor and realized Aizen was talking to me again.

"Ya?" I said rolling my eyes.

"I'd like you to heal Grimmjow's arm."

"Sure whatever." I sighed walking over to Grimm pretending like I couldn't care less which was a lie. I kinda prefered him with two arms.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! HOW CAN SHE HEAL WHAT ISN'T EVEN THERE!" Luppi yelled to well... everyone in the room. He probably just wanted attention.

"Just shut the fuck up you little cry baby." I yelled at him. "Do you know how annoying you are? Its like having a little spoiled three-year old screaming in my ear!"

"You wretch!" He yelled at me and I threw my shoe at him.

"Your one to talk... Now throw my shoe back!"

"What? No I'm not throwing your shoe back!"

"Why not?"

"You just threw it at me! Why in the hell would I give it back?!"

"Because you deserved to have a show thrown at you!"

"Would you two just quit fighting?" Aizen sighed with his face buried in his hand.

"Sorry my lord." Luppi muttered looking away from him.

I scowled and turned back to Grimmjow who was biting his lower lip trying to hold in a laugh.I smiled back and blushed only slightly.

"Sōten Kisshun." I said extending my arms out to where his arm used to be and bright green, Orihime got orange and yet I got lime green, light enveloped the empty space

slowly transforming back to a full arm.

Grimm's eyes widened and he flexed his arm.

"There's no way." Luppi breathed

"Yuki's power can transcend time. Flexing it to her will." Aizen smiled with that knowing yet proud look on his face.

"Yuki." Grimmjow started. "I'd like you to heal on e more spot." He finished pointing to his back where a scared spot replaced the number six. I nodded my head and did as

he asked.

"What are you doing Grimmjow?" Luppi scowled.

"Heh." Grimmjow smirked wildly appearing in front of Luppi ramming through his gut with his hand .

"You bastard."Luppi gasped coughing up blood,.

"Damn strait." Grimm smirked raising his other hand that was ready with a cero,"See ya in hell." With that Luppi was blasted, when Grimmjow released his am

from him he fell to the ground fried to a black crisp.

There was a two second period of silence until Grimmjow started laughing like a psychopath. "My powers are back! I am Grimmjow, GRIMMJOW THE SIXTH ESPADA!" He

yelled between laughs and everyone stared at him with a different look.

Aizen-evil smirk that seemed to terrify everyone but me.

Me-a look that stated WTF

Ulquiorra couldn't care less.

Freckle kid-Amazement/terror

"What the fuck!? Aren't you guys on the same side!" I yelled eye twitching.

"Its the only way to have gotten his position back." Ulquiorra sated matter of factly.

"That's insane!"

"Its been working well so far." He shrugged and I just stared at the fried remains of Luppi as two men in stripes carried him away.

Grimmjow eventually sopped laughing his psycho laugh and Aizen spoke to me once again.

"Yuki, I have come to a decision about your position here. Since you took down the last tenth espada Yami you are to replace him."

"WHAT!" I yelled."WHy dnt you have another arrancar do it!"

"You're stronger than they are, and it is the least you can do for destroying the last tenth." Aizen smirked.

"He was tried to kill me, Ichigo, and Tatsuki so he had it coming." I growled

"My decision is final." He stated staring me down.

"Fine, I'll be a damn number." I muttered crossing my arms.

1 hr later

Before I knew it I was being measured by someone in some room full of white and black fabric for a white uniform thing when two chicks came in.

One had black hair in pigtails with her hollow fragment on one of her eyes and she was wearing a trampy revealing outfit while the other had cropped blond hair with her

fragmented mask on the opposite eye of the black haired chick.

"Lord Aizen wishes to see you." The black haired chick huffed and I rolled my eyes.

"Alright. Hey I'll finish up the measurements later." I said to the lady who had the measuring tape.

"Alright miss." She nodded avoiding looking at me.

It took me a second to realize that she was terrified to death of me.

I sighed and walked along the halls with the two girls to a throne room type thing where Ulquiorra stood in the doorway and Aizen stood at the balcony.

The girls instantly got to their knees and bowed. God dammit Aizen has ego, this bowing and lord stuff is just ridiculous.

"Loly, Melony. I'd like you to go." Aizen stated

"But my lord..." They both started

"Is there a problem with that." He growled narrowing his eyes.

"No." They said at the same time getting up and quickly rushing out of the room.

"Ulquiorra, I'd also like you to leave."

"Yes my lord." He bowed and calmly strode out.

That just left me and Aizen. He moved right in front of me and we remained silent just staring at each other. Then out of absolutely he pulled me into a hug as tightly as he

could like he used to when I was little.

"I'm so glad to see you're alive." He admitted in my ear and my eyes watered. I just stood there for the longest time before saying anything back terrified that he was going

to randomly stab me like he did Momo but he just held me.

"I...Its nice to see you again... uncle" I breathed hugging him back ignoring how he just disappeared one day, or how he betrays just about everyone he gets attached to. I

just prayed attention to the fact that he didn't hate me and wAs willing to hold me in his arms.

* * *

**I don't really like the fact that Yuki calls Aizen her uncle, but I didn't write it so I'm just going to have to go along with the story.**

**Review!**

** You don't have to review, but it would be awesome even if you just review once in a while.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own bleach or this story.**

**The story was created by Spawnofsatan7 on quizilla.**

* * *

After me and Aizen set things strait Emolicious was leading me through a huge array of hallways.

"This place goes on forever" I moaned after walking ten minutes of plain white hallways that are exactly the same.

"It has to be able to house all of us here." Ulquiorra stated.

"But why all white and boring."

"I don't know. Lord Aizen is the one who designed this place,"

"Figures. I have a can of lime green spray paint in my bag am i allowed to graffiti something?" Once I realized the obvious I froze. "Oh god no."

"I'm not sure about the graffiti thing but what is wrong now?"

"Nothing, nothing at all is wrong." I said a little to quickly clutching my bag thinking over everything that is in it. Uryu's laptop, mp3, deck of cards,two small paint ball guns,

sketchbook, can of spray paint, pencil, and... Kon. Oh my God.

"You're not very convincing."

"Well sorry." I rolled my eyes and continued to follow emo. "Where are we going anyway?"

"To your bed chamber."

"Bed chamber?"

"Lord Aizen had it made up for you a month ago."

"A month ago huh? Guess he was pretty damn sure I'd end up coming here."

"Guess he was." He said stopping in front of a random door and I nearly walked into him. "Here we are."

"Ok I am going to have to graffiti the door so I can tell which rooms mine."

"Alright as you wish." He sighed opening the door and I smiled a little. My room actually had color. At least Aizen remembered I was more lively than this building was. It was

mainly white but there was a bed against the right wall, a small balcony with see through red curtains, and cool carpeting.

"Nice." I smiled looking around.

"Grimmjow I know you're behind there." Ulquiorra sighed, without turning his head to the closet I didn't notice where Grimm was standing in.

"You ruin all the fun." Grimm huffed stepping out.

"What were you doing anyway?" Ulquiorra asked monotone,

"Just wanted to welcome my new neighbor." He smirked with that cute cocky grin on his face.

"Neighbor?" I asked slightly cocking my head.

"Yep. I'm just to the left an I thought it wouldn't be too much trouble to walk ten feet and scare the hell outa ya."

"Thanks." I growled sarcastically. I'm not in the mood to get jumped in the land of japanese dead with spanish names.

"Well Ulquiorra ruined it." He growled.

"I'm glad he did." I thanked emo.

Grimm just smirked. "Oh I'll get cha Yuki."

"Not creepy at all." I muttered to myself sarcastically. "Well I'm gonna go look around." I stretched walking to the door.

"Not before you get on uniform." Emo quickly stepped in front of me holding white attire.

"Holy crap you're fast and alright, get." I gestured my head to the door, They both left but Grimm waved with a hint of sarcasm before walking out and shutting the door.

"Still an ego filled bastard."

"Let me out of here!" Kon's voice came from my bag. Thank God it was after they left.

"Ya ya." I hesitantly unzipped it and Kon quickly jumped out.

"HOW LONG WAS I IN THERE!? DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO... Wait where are we?" He asked looking around.

"Kon... We're in Hueco Mundo." I sighed prepared for yelling.

"WHAT?! How in the hell did that happen!?"

"Emolicious ran into me before I got to the others and he threatened to kill everyone if I didn't come." I said not really lying... just skipping over details.

"Well what are we going to do!? We can't stay here!"

"There's another problem. Because I destroyed the former tenth espada I am now forcibly the new tenth."

"AHHH! Does anyone know you're here?"

"No one has a damn clue."

"We are so doomed." He nearly sobbed.

"No way in hell Kon. We aren't going down without one hell of a fight. I'm not going to let myself get brainwashed into killing." I promised mainly myself.

"Yuki..." Kon said unsure.

"Don't worry Kon" I smiled assuringly. "But you have to get in the bag."

"WHY?!"

"I've got a damn uniform and no way in hell are you watching me get dressed!"

"Oh come on!" He complained and I shoved him in the bag.

"Nope." I said firmly zipping it up. "Little perve." I muttered changing from my paint splattered clothes into a white uniform. "I wonder how she finished so quickly without

knowing my full body measurements."

I looked down at myself just staring at the suit. It was a white tank top thing with Black outlining and black straps as well as i line that went straight down my front. And of

course the plain white hakama pants.

"Can I come out now!" Kon yelled from the bag.

"Ya."I said unzipping it letting him out.

"Oh wow Yuki." Kon drooled.

"SHUT IT!" I yelled smacking him. "You stay here Kon. I'm going to look around."

"But..."

"Please don't argue Kon. These people aren't real big fans of mercy. Just play with the deck of cards in my bag until I get back ok?"

"Alright." He sighed. "Just be careful." He said as I was about to open the door.

"Don't worry I will." I sighed smiling walking out and shutting the door. If he knew what I really was he wouldn't be to worried.

* * *

**Hope nobody forgot about kon!**

**Updates will be slower because spring break is ending/over! :(**

**But I will always update at least once a week, probably Friday and Saturday, and if I have time I'll update on weekdays.**

**Read and review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Written by Spawnofsatan7 on quizilla.**

**I do not own bleach.**

**I do not own this story, I do however edit it a little.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews! **

**Oh and to answer Ducky momo's (from phineas and ferb right?) ****question, there are 27 chapter, but the story is not completed. So chapter 27 is not the end **

**of the story, but the last chapter the author has written. **

* * *

Orihime's POV

"Kisuke, exactly what do you mean when you say that Yuki might not want to come back! She's surrounded by killers! Of course she'll come back with us. This is her damn

home!" Ichigo yelled stubbornly after hearing news of Yuki's being taken by arrancars.

"I have to agree with Ichigo." Chad said monotonely.

"Besides that what will taking us to her place prove?" Uryu sighed adjusting his glasses as we walked farther away from urahara's shop.

"Maybe it will give us a hint of why she left in the first place without struggle." I suggested quietly. Without Rukia or any other member of the soul society willing to help save

Yuki it is just us.

"Tatsuki said she was heading our way. In between the spiritual pressure of Yami and Grimmjows was Ulquiorra's I'm damn sure of it." Ichigo growled still in denial that Yuki

left without a fight.

"You suspect that Ulquiorra is the reason for her disappearance?" Kisuke said sadly. Anyone could tell that he was just as upset as Ichigo. Maybe more so than he led us to

believe.

"I'm positive God dammit!' Ichigo hissed. He hasn't been the same. Rukia leaving just made things harder on him. now he has to stay in control by himself.

"Ichigo, yelling and throwing a fit isn't going to solve anything." Uryu sighed.

"He's right Ichigo. Staying calm might give you a little more focus." Chad agreed as we turned another corner.

I didn't want them to break into a fight so I interrupted, "Kisuke, where does Yuki live? None of us have ever even been there."

"Its just a little farther Orihime." He said taking a right down an alleyway.

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have been so damn obsessed with fighting Grimmjow." Ichigo muttered under his breath.

"It isn't your fault. We all thought that no one could take her down but we overestimated her." Uryu sighed glumly.

"Here we are." Kisuke stated leaning against a fence to a huge older house. It was built as though it was made over a hundred years ago.

"For someone who lives alone this is a huge house." Chad stated with secret awe.

"It had to be. When she was younger it housed her, her mother, and father, but when she was about two and a half her mother died. After that her father took care

of her as well as her... Uncle."

"She's lived here her entire life? But shes always told us that she moved here a few years ago." I said confused.

"She told you that to protect herself."

"Protect herself? From who or what?" Ichigo asked frustrated.

"The soul society. Apparently they were suspicious of..." He paused for a long time but started up again. "Aizen and Gin's constant disappearances and came here to the

world of the living to discover something that was supposed to be kept secret."

"Aizen and Gin!?" Ichigo yelled.

"Are you trying to say that..."Uyuu started.

"Yes. Aizen was like an Uncle to her and Gin and Yuki were kids when they met." Kisuke sighed.

"Why didn't she tell us?" I asked slightly hurt.

"Like I said, the soul society is after her."

"Why?" Ichigo growled. "She hasn't done anything wrong!"

"No. She didn't but her father did. Her father is an arrancar and her mother was all human."

"She's... she's half arrancar? Why is that so terrible?"Ichigo asked utterly confused.

"It wasn't but she was something the soul society had interest in. She was a unique breed to them and in Mayuri's eyes an excellent specimen."

"So they just took her in to experiment on?!" Ichigo yelled.

"Yes. Unfortunately they had to kill her father in order to successfully apprehend her. But she escaped after someone tampered with the drugs that prevented her from

waking up and aging any farther. She destroyed half of the soul society and made it back to the world of the living. That is how I found her. Her house was abandoned and I

managed to help her get back in." Kisuke said opening the gate walking up the steps and we hesitantly followed.

"So she might want to be with the arrancars in Hueco Mundo because of Aizen and Gin? Or because she herself is part arrancar?" Uryu inquisited.

"She bears a grudge against them for letting her father die and she hates the arrancar in her." Kisukestated opening the door revealing their many artifacts and pictures that

had to have been from over the last hundred and fifty years.

"How old is Yuki?" Chad asked looking around.

"About one hundred thirty." Kisuke sighed. "In the beginning we thought it was from the drug that she wouldn't age but it was actually the fact that her dad and mother could

manipulate time in different ways. The utter stop of her aging came shortly after having a daughter."

"Daughter?She was married?" Ichigo asked looking away from a portrait of her, Aizen, Gin, and the man that must o been her father leaning against the wall.

"Quite happily until a heist went wrong and he was shot dead. That was when Their daughter was about 6." Kisuke muttered picking up a framed picture and looking into it.

"So she has relatives still?" Chad asked.

"Only one is still alive."

"Who?" Uryu asked.

Kisuke looked over at me. "Its Orihime."

"Me?" I asked. "Shes my grandmother?"

"Well... However many greats. Her daughter was born in the thirties."

"Who was her husband." Ichigo asked with sadness in his eyes. Yuki told him everything but now he realized that he was just as clueless as the rest of us.

"He's the reason I'm having my doubts if she'll come back." He sighed turning around the picture he was holding, so we could all see it.

"That's impossible." Ichigo mouthed as we stared into the picture. It was Yuki's wedding photo. It was in black and white but the man holing her came out all to clear. It was

Grimmjow. The man who had his arms wrapped around her was the same man dragging her down the street.

"You understand all might be able to see who he is now but I know that she can only see whole was. Ichigo she is Mrs. Jagurjaques."

Ichigo remained silent. "That just means that we have to get her back no matter what it takes. If they find out the truth they'll use Grimmjow to get Yuki to do what they

want. I swear on my life we will get her back and there is nothing any of them can do to stop me!" He yelled slamming his fist on the table.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Kisuke said his cocky smile spreading across his face. "I'll get the portal ready for ya." He dropped the framed photo on the floor and the

glass shattered.

This makes me part arrancar to.I have Yuki's powers, as well as an arrancars and I will use them to save her. I promise.

* * *

**Okay, this story doesn't go exactly with the story line, but I think you could probably make the few changes to your head.**

**So to make things clear, Aizen isn't actually her uncle, she just calls him that because he acted like family to her. **

**If you have any questions or comments, leave it in the review, or PM me! I'll be happy to answer them!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own bleach or this story. Credits go to spawnofsatan7 for writting this.**

**As you can see updates have slowed down, but I did mentions this before, so fair warning.**

**If you want to blame slow updates on something, then blame it on school, not my fault I get so much homework.**

**Thanks to more reviews and the new followers!**

* * *

The halls of Hueco Mundo are endless. All plain, boring, and white.

"God dammit... Not a soul and I have been walking for ten minutes." I groaned still walking. "This search is going no where." I muttered feeling my phone in my pocket. WHy

I'm carrying it around is a mystery. Im in the land of the dead how would there even be reception?

"You must be the new 10." I turned around and saw a... giant spoon? Wooooow... A spoon twice as tall of me. New world record.

"Ya. What of it?"

He laughed like a maniac and replied, "You don't look like much of a fighter but that body of yours is definitely a ten."

I rolled my eyes. "Well you're cocky enough to be number one espada that is for sure."

"Actually I'm the fifth. Nnoitra. And you would be?"

"Yuki."

"It's a pleasure." He smirked extending a hand with the creepy smile still spread across his face.

"Right." I said taking it and he crushed my hand in his grasp on purpose but I didn't let him know it hurt me.

"I'll be keeping a close eye on you Yuki-chan" He laughed walking away.

"Ok ow." I muttered flexing my hand when he was out of view. "I really hope everyone else isn't that... disturbing is the word I'll go with."

I ended up takin a left so I wouldn't run into the human spoon again. In this hallway there were way more doors.

"Ok... so many doors to choose from which ones to open." I thought to stood out more than any since it had the word lab on the door.

"As a science geek I choose door number three." I said aloud walking to the door and opening it to see that it was deserted. "Hello?" I asked looking around.

It remained silent until I saw pink on the other side of the room and there was a shifting noise

"Pink hair... yet again Grimm has blue hair so whatever," I thought walking over to see that there was a guy sleeping on the examination table with a folder opened covering

his face... I guess it was to block the light.

"Uhhh... Pink haired guy?" I asked gently placing a hand on his shoulder and he grabbed it instantly.

"How many times do I have to say it, didn't bother me in my..."He growled sitting up but stopped when he saw me."You..." A huge smile broke out across his face."You're the

half arrancar."

"Mmmhm." I said shaky praying he wasn't going to try to dissect me like Mayuri had. Yes I love science but I hate it when other people love me as a science project.

"You appear fully human." He awed looking me over. "No transformation process or anything. It's truly remarkable. Especially your high spiritual pressure and ratio

composition." He was now looking me up and down but at least he wasn't checking me out... I think.

"Ya... I'm Yuki and you would be..."

"Where are my manners, Szayel Aporro espada and top researcher here at Hueco Mundo"

"That explains a lot."

"Yes. I hear you are to replace the idiot Yammy am I correct?"

"Ya... I wouldn't have killed him if I had known I would be given a placement number." I sighed.

"You do not wish to be an espada?"

"No. Its just a way of being able to say look at me I'm better than you... no offence or anything. Its just not my thing."

"None taken." He smiled. Well at least he's not a doosh like the spoon.

"I sensed you were in here" We both turned our heads and Grimmjow was in the doorway with a smile on his face with his arms crossed.

"Are you like my stalker or something?" I asked sarcastically.

"Lord Aizen put me in charge of you so you don't do anything wreckless and stupid."

"Those better have not been his exact words." I muttered.

"I see you've met ."

"Yes and I've also met a freakishly tall talking spoon. Not the most pleasant person in the world."

"Nnoitra has never been the more subtle type." Szayel admitted.

"Ya... he hit on me and then bruised my wrist saying he's keep an eye on me... My guess is that he's a rapist or something."

"Wouldn't be surprizing." Grimmjow huffed. "Come on.I was told to show you around so you'd get the hang of the place."

"Ya whatever." I muttered. "See ya Szayel." I waved following waved back and continued his work.

after a couple hallways I asked, "So why did Aizen pick you to watch me?"

"Why should he not pick me?"he huffed.

"Just answer the damn question."

"Alright. He thought that of all the espada we were the most alike." He rolled his eyes but there was a hint of joy in his expression.

"Irony sucks." I thought to myself.

"Alright, here is the kitchen."he said showing me to a giant room with ind=gredients everywhere. "You're hungry, you cook. Got it."

"ya ya." I muttered

He led me through the entire building but came to a stop when he got to the training grounds that somehow had a blue cloudy sky.

"ANd now you are going to fight me." He smirked and I looked at him wide eyed.

"huh?" I said confused,

"I want to see how powerful you really are. Now BRING IT ON AND FIGHT!" He yelled running towards me with an enclosed fist.

"Crap."

* * *

**Next update won't be until next Friday again, so see you until then!**

**Review or PM me!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own bleach or this. Story written by spawnofsatan7.**

* * *

_sorry its been so long for a chapter update! I've been out of reach from a computer for weeks, ugh but now i can get back on_

* * *

"This is ridiculous Grimm!" I yelled grabbing his fist and flipping him over on his back.

"Not to me!" Smirks kicking me in the gut and sending me a few feet back.

"What is your fucking problem?!" I growled clutching my gut.

He just huffed and lunged at me after getting back on his feet. I blocked the punches trying to avoid being a punching bag. "Wat are you trying to prove crackhead?!"

"Come on and fight me for real and I'll tell you!" He laughed punching me in the gut and I gasped out from the pain.

"You want a fight asshole, I'll bring ya a fight!" I growled punching him square in the face hearing a cracking noise and he staggered back with a bloody nose smiling.

"Bout time." He teased drawing his sword.

"You're gonna regret this you punk ass brat." I hissed forming a blade.

"IN YOUR DREAMS YUKI!" the sword struck down on mine sending vibrations rippling through my body but I held my ground.

"THat the best you got?" I smirked.

He just laughed phsycotically. "Not even close." Pushed down and I flew into one of the red buildings cracking the entire area where my body hit.

I groaned lightly so he wouldn't hear me and I flashstepped at him swinging at his side cutting slightly into him but his movements where fast and he cut my shoulder deeper

than I had cut into him.

"What? can't take a hit?" He teased swinging his sword back down.

"More than you can whimp." I smirked blocking it before kicking him in the shin, grabbing his hair, and kneeing him in the face letting him fall to the ground. "I learned that

from the second "MUMMY" movie."

Grimm lay on the ground with the huge cocky grin "Oh ya?" He kicked his leg over tripping me so I fell on him. "I learned that from Nnoirta."

"Figures you learn such a dirty trick from a dirty sleeze." I huffed trying to get off of him but his arms were around me. "I thought you wanted to fight!" I yelled kneeing his

thigh but he was looking into my eyes ignoring the pain.

"You look so familiar" He whispered to himself not realizing that he was speaking out loud.

I blushed as he touched my cheek. "Umm, aren't you getting a little er uh... close Grimm?"

He blinks multiple times and pushes me off off him. "What are you talking about woman?"

"WOMAN!" I growled/yelled balling up my first.

"You heard me." He growled with a cocky grin.

I butted heads with him "YOU WANNA GO SMERF HEAD!?"

"Smerf?"

"They are little blue creatures, God you people need a tv!"

"WELL THEN BRING IT STRAWBERRY!"

"ITS ALREADY BROUGHT!"

"My my my, maybe Lord Aizen didn't exactly pick the best candidate for watching you Yuki." I turned my head from Grimm and a huge smile broke out across my face "GIN!"

I pushed Grimm to the ground and ambushed him with a hug. "Its been forever you smiling dork!"

He smiled...well bigger than normal... and hugged me back. "Ok it has been forever but I'm not the dork"

"Riiiiiiiiiigggggggghhhhhht."

"What are you doing here Leut. Ichimaru." Grimm muttered rubbing the blood off his face

"I am here to inform you about the espada meeting. It seems as though there are trespassers in Hueco Mundo."

"Alright alright. We're coming."

"Ain't that good to hear." He smirked... once again you know what i mean... "Nice to see you Yuki." He finished before walking of.

"Well come on." Grimm muttered grabbing my arm.

"I'm sorry about your um... your face."

He just huffed acting all macho.

"Here."I said placing my hands in front of his face and healing it.

"That's still creepy." He muttered.

"Your welcome." I growled.

He rolled his eyes and led us to a hallway where eight other people were standing.

"Bout time doll face." Nnoitra laughed.

"Shut it spoon." I growled.

Szayel butted in trying to stop a huge fist fight from breaking out. "Well you already know me, Ulquiorra,grimmjow, and Nnoitra so I'll introduce you to the others. Number 1

is Stark, number two is Baraggan, number 3 is Harribel, number 7 is Zommari. and aaroniero is 9."

"Alright sleepy, old guy, pretty blond, emo, spoon, grimm, spiky head, szy, jarhead, and me... Alright I've got this down."

3/10-"HEY!"

"What? my memory sucks."

"That's enough." Emo sighed opening the doors to a room with a huge table.

"Roomy." I said to myself.

Everyone took their seats and I ended up sitting between Szayel and Grimm near Emo and... the spoon, ugh.

"So... What are we waiting up for?" I asked after ten minutes.

"Lord Aizen." Emo stated dully.

"Ahh..." I sighed tapping my fingers on the table.

"And how long does he usually take? Am I supposed to suspect a dramatic star wars like entrance like with Darth Vader?"

"Who?" Eight people asked and I sighed.

"You guys really need TV..."

After I mentioned the whole TV thing Aizen, tousen, and Gin walked in all dramatically all star wars like.

"Knew it." I mumbled to myself.

Aizen sat down in the head chair, Gin stood by the door, and Tousen stood on the opposite side of the door.

"Thank you all for waiting." Aizen smirked. "But before we go on with further business how about a cup of tea."

Thought bubble, "Aizen always did ruin the dramatic moments..."

* * *

**Review?**

**Might be able to update tomorrow, so be on the lookout!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own bleach or this story.**

* * *

After we all got our tea... that by the way tasted horrid and i poured it in Nnoitra's cup when he wasn't looking... Aizen finally started the meaningful part of the meeting.

"As you all know there are intruders in hueco mundo." Aizen started and Tousen flipped this weird looking switch thingy and a hologram thing came on.

"You guys have holograms, but you don't have a tv." I sighed knowing that I'm missing the Jeff Dunham episode but it was easy to forget when I saw who was on the

hologram. My eyes widened when I saw Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu running across the sand. "They can't possibly be that stupid." I groaned.

"This is why we're here? There just a bunch of kids!" The old guy growled... or possibly yelled.

"Do not underestimate them." Aizen started. "The five of them were able to break into the seireitei like it was nothing."

"The five of them?" The old guy stared. "Where's the fifth?"

"Oh god." I muttered sinking a little into my seat.

"Shes right here. Yuki Karamashi."

"Its not Karamashi anymore." I muttered trying to avoid the staring eyes.

~inside the hologram~

"god dammit we've been running forever!" Ichigo complained stopping.

"We can't stop now." Orihime sighed.

"I didn't say we were!" Ichigo pouted.

"You're acting like a child." Uryu pestered.

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO"

"ARE NOT!

"You both are." Chad sighed monotone.

"HEY!"

"It would be so much easier if we knew if she was actually there." Orihime stated looking at the giant marble building.

"Its not like we can just call her!" Ichigo yelled flailing his arms.

"... How exactly do you know that?" Uryu asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"WELL!..." He started not knowing wat to say.

"You didn't even try did you?" Uryu said in a smart ass tone.

"YOU DIDN'T EITHER!"

"I'm calling." Orihime said dialing my number with an anime sweatdrop.

~back in the meeting room~

"So who did you marry?" Gin said with a huge...er... smile.

"Well... Uh." I blushed but stopped when my ringtone filled the air.

_You and me baby ain't nothing but mammal so let's do it like they do on Discovery Channel  
_

"HEY! Phones do work here! That is so cool." I smiled answering. "Hello?"

"Ichigo It works!" Orihime yelled to ichigo it the background.

"Orihime?" I said looking at the hologram to see Uryu and Ichigo fighting, chad standing still, and orihime talking on the phone.

"Ya... Are you ok?"

"More or less... God dammit will you tell Ichigo and Uryu to stop fighting! Even when I'm not around they're annoying."

"Wait you can see us!?"

"Yaaa, long story... In short they have holograms or cameras or some shit and we can all see you... and Uryu and Ichigo acting like total idiots."

"We?"

"Me, espada, Aizen, Gin, and Tousen."

"WAT!?" Ichigo yelled in the background taking the phone.

"ow, you don't have to yell. Seriously I don't want to bleed from the ears."

"What the hell?! Why exactly are you in a room with all of them!?"

"Long story short I got conned into taking the tenth espada seat and there's a huge meeting about kicking your ass going on right now."

"YOU'RE KIDDING RIGHT!?"

"Yes i just thought it would be so fucking hilarious to freak you out, NO I'M NOT KIDDING!"

"Well how do they know we're here!"

"You're not exactly secretive. I mean you're all wearing bright colors... except Uryu... in a huge white landscape. I could see you from the front door if I tried."

"Hey we're here to get you so don't complain!"

Before I replied Grimm took the phone out of my hand and replied for me, "Well you're not getting her back so you might as well go home kid before I get to pound you into

the ground."

"You bastard." Ichigo growled clutching the phone tighter.

"Damn straight." Grimm laughed crushing the phone in his hand.

"Great thanks. Now how in the hell am I gonna tell Tatsuki to feed my fish." I growled taking the phone remains.

"Big deal." He sighed crossing his arms.

I growled and stood up walking out of the room. "What a doosh." I sneered hurrying to my room but my eyes widened when I saw The black haired pigtail chick holding Kon

by the throat, "Oh no..."

* * *

**Ha, I thought the cell phone thing was kinda funny. Things don't look so good for Kon though...**

**Reviews would be awesome!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Written by Spawnofsatan7 on quizilla.**

**I don't own bleach or this story.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**I'm happy to say that the story has now reached over 1000 views! I'm not sure if that is considered a good amount, but it's a lot to me. So thanks to **

**everyone who is reading this story, and I hope you continue!**

* * *

"Put him down NOW!" I yelled readying a cero hoping she didn't realize that I could barely use it.

"You. Figures you'd have something against the rules here." Pig tail chick hissed throwing Kon at me. I caught him with my non-red hand.

"Are you ok Kon?"

"Never better" He lied groping my chest.

"PERVERT!" I yelled throwing him on the ground and repeatedly stomped on him.

"I'm reporting him to lord Aizen." Pig tail chick huffed leaving my room.

I just made mocking faces.

"What in the hell was that bitch doing in here anyway." I growled picking Kon up.

"I don't know! She just came in here snooping around she stepped on me and I screamed... Her damn shoes hurt!" Kon yelled flailing his arms around.

"I'm sorry but I can't leave you alone in here anymore." I sighed.

"How are you going to manage that getting dragged off by the other espada?"

"Well I'll have to..." I didn't get to finish since my stomach growled loudly. "God dammit..."

"Just order food like room service."

"No here the rule is you hungry you cook." I said in a mocking voice for the fact that I'm pissed at Grimm. He could have just pushed the red fucking button that ends the call

but no. Dip shit broke it and now my fish are gonna die. I am soooo getting a cat to love. Maybe I can get a cat that talks so I won't be so lonely...

"Then we're going to the kitchen." Kon sighed.

"We still have the hiding you problem"

"I COULD HIDE DOWN YOUR SHIRT!"

"NO WAY IN HELL!"

"Oh come on, where else could I hide?"

"I've got it!" I lifted up my extremely poofy pant leg. "If you hug onto my ankle no one would be able to tell you're there under the poofy pants."

"I can live with that." He smiled grabbing onto my shin.

"I swear to god I feel you higher than my knee I'm shoving a sword up your ass." I growled dropping my pant leg back over him.

His eyes widened and he nodded in fear.

"Good." I said walking out into the hall. "Ok kitchen is straight seven doors, a left, straight, two rights, and another straight." I sighed walking. "Why did this building have

to be soooo fucking huge." I moaned walking.

"Aizen always did have an ego dontcha member yuki-chan?"

I turned my head to see gin and that foxy smile of his.

"Yes I remember, and I still say he's compensating for something."

"For Aizen's lil' girl u sure do like teasin him don't cha."

"Keep your mouth shut about that. I don't want anyone being a suck up just because of that."

"Things might be easier for yas."

"I don't need things to be easy, and you tell any of the espada I'll tell um about you playing dress up with me and wearing lipstick."

"Aint you rude." He said frowning a bit.

"Hey you're the one that hung out with me and not the other boys."

"Da other boys were whimpy brats who aint fun at all."

"Ok that is true but you could've stayed at the soul society with the other dead people instead of hitching with Aizen to come here."

"Aww didnt cha like me around?"

"I did but... Quit twistin my words fox smile."

"You're aint one to talk fox blood." he teased using my old nickname.

"Ya ya." I rolled my eyes. "Wanna go get something to eat in the kitchen?" I asked thumbing where I thought was the kitchen.

"I might have to seeing dat da kitchen is that way." Points in the opposite direction.

"... I knew that..."

"Sure ya did." He chuckled leading me down the halls to the huge nice kitchen where Grimm was sitting on the ground while throwing grapes against the wall and letting

them bounce back so he could catch them in his mouth.

"Great." I muttered.

"Well I've got to go, see you later, Yuki-chan." Gin smirked widely walking away leaving me alone with a huge pain in the ass.

"God damn you foxy..." I muttered meeting Grimm's crystal eyes

* * *

**I'll try to update tomorrow, but no guarantees.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Written by spawnofsatan7 on quizilla.**

**As everyone knows I don't own bleach or this story.**

* * *

I sighed and looked in the cabinet ignoring Grimm who was seriously pissing me off and all there were were fresh food ingredients and stuff. Like fruit… Vegetables…. Meat

that wasn't like ready to put in the oven… and bread.

"What the hell is with this food?"

"What do you mean? It looks fine to me." He said suddenly right behind me.

"I mean where is all the unhealthy stuff… Like chocolate, skittles, chips, and ramen?."

"We aren't supposed to be eating that kind of junk."

"Why exactly?"

"With the war coming up we need to keep up our strength so I'd get used to the nutrient filled stuff." He smirked sticking a grape in my mouth.

"You can't seriously expect me to fight in that war…. I mean seriously I'm forced to be on this side."

He grabbed my shoulders and leaned in next to my ear "You can't expect me to believe that."

"What do you mean….." I said shakily at the feel of his icy breath on the back of my neck."

"You wanted to come here long before you were taken."

"I wasn't thinking strait….. I just….."

"Wanted to come with me." He smiled rubbing up against my neck and my cheeks burned.

"Now what makes you think that? You're ego getting the better of you again?"

"You don't think I know?"

"Know wat?" I managed trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Your little crush."

My heart stopped pounding and I smiled. "Sorry, you're not my type."

"Oh?"

"You're cocky, rude, overbearing, violent, egotistical, a real jerk, a…." Before I could say another word he crashed his lips on mine and I was pressed against the counter with

his hands at my waist. "Grimm…"I tried but he just pushed his tongue in my mouth dominating the kiss I wasn't even participating in….. willingly at least. I pushed at his

chest but he was like a brick wall that could hold his breath for a long time.

"Now whats this?"In the doorway was Nnoitra smiling smugly and when Grimmjow pulled away from me I bitch slapped him gasping for breath.

"EVER do that again and I will tear off your head and drop kick you into the next life and then I'll burn whats left of you and feed it to squirrels!"

"Scary." He smirked grabbing my chin and I grabbed his wrist and flipped him over onto the counter with a loud crash. "Your cute when you're angry."

I made a loud frustrated noise before grabbing his hair and throwing him on the floor and stomping off hearing Nnoitra's clown like laugh in the background.

'why can't he be like he used to be? He used to be the nicest guy and now he's just a dick….. I hate stupid death. It took away the one thing that made me happy.' I thought

to myself walking down a hallway looking at the ceiling with my hands behind my back ans I accidentally rammed into Aizen. "Sorry."

"It's alright dear." He smiled in a creepy way but there was the nice factor in it. "So how have you been adjusting?"

"Oh. Uh Its different but I'll get used to it."

"And the other espada? How are they treating you?"

"Creepy but.. Uh nice."

"That's good to hear. So have you gotten anything to eat since you've been here?"

"No not yet.. I've never been the cooking type."

"Would you like me to get you something?"

"Oh you don't have to do that."

"It's the least I can do." he smiled wrapping his long extending arm over my shoulders leading me to the kitchen where Grimm and Nnoitra were probably laughing it up like

hyenas.

"What do you mean by the least you can do?"

"I mean I haven't been fair to you over the years."

"Ya mean disappearing and leaving me and my father for dead? Ya that isn't exactly fair." I said repressing a sneer in disgust.

"I had no choice…"

"Of course you didn't."

"Me and Gin were both held under strict containment. Neither of us could leave to warn you or your father and by the time we were freed there was intel that you and Neko

were dead. The soul society hid you away from us because they knew we would do everything in our power to ee that you escaped."

"So when did you learn I was alive?" I asked trying to stay calm but in actuality I wanted to punch the head captain in the face till he was a bloodied pulp.

"You had a confrontation with Gin when you tried breaking into the soul society with the others. You may have been hooded but he recognized you and eventually he told me

but that was after I 'died'."

"Why didn't you try to confront me yourself?"

"You would have tried to kill me on the spot."

"… Probably." I muttered shrugging slightly and he smiled knowingly in the cocky evil looking way he has been doing lately.

The walk back to the kitchen was to short. Way to short. After our conversation in seemed that we were instantly transported to the kitchen where Grimm and Nnoitra's eyes

widened and their jaws dropped while I stood all buddy buddy with in their eyes a criminal mastermind who had no heart and was evil beyond compare.

"Uhhh…. Hey again." I smiled fakely with slowly blushing cheeks while thinking, 'this is sooo not cool'

* * *

**Oh Grimmjow, you're such a jerk, but I'm sure Yuki still likes you.**

**If you have time leave a review, or PM me if you have questions or comments.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Credits go to spawnofsatan7 on quizilla for writing this lovely story!**

**I don't own bleach or this.**

**Really short chapter, so I will definitely update tomorrow.**

* * *

"Nnoitra, Grimmjow." Aizen stated totally calm while I was like red to the eighth degree.

"Lord Aizen" They like bowed turning their heads like they were doing something that wasn't laughing before we came in, but Grimm was a little more hesitant.

'Did he think I ratted out on him? He can't seriously be that oblivious... Well yes he can but still.'

"What would you like Yuki?: Aizen asked releasing me.

"Uhhh Italian sounds good." I shrugged trying to sound professional and all business like to make sure grimm and spoony didn't get the wrong idea but it was way to late

for that unfortunately enough.

In seconds some of the mysterious stipedy people were in the room with ingredients and water already boiling. "Ok... I am starting to feel really slow..."

"You'll get used to it in time Yuki-chan." Aizen smiled. "I'd like to reaquainted sometime soon." He said before leaving and the second he was gone spoon and grimm each

grabbed an arm and dragged me to a chair that has been set up for interrogation.

"Alright I've got some questions." Grimm said eyes narrowing.

"I'm gonna lie and say I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't have any answers and I'm gonna lock you up in the cellar with him." he threatened thumbing to spoony

"I'LL TALK!" I screamed going into my childhood story rather quickly terrified of even thinking about what the freak Nnoitra would do to me if we were caged. I purposely

skipped how me and Gin tried dating because well... that would be just awkward and I left out the fact that me and Grimm were married which would be even more awkward

and the entire time I had to ignore Kon who was gradually climbing up my leg.

"So at the moment you're basically the princess of Hueco Mundo." Spoony smiled demonically

"Don't call me princess." I sneered cracking my knuckles. "And I would honestly prefer going without the special treatment."

"Oh trust me honey." Grimm smiled grabbing my chin "You're gonna be treated like fucking royalty."

"More like a celebrity cuz I've got tons of creepy people stalking me."

"Aww you think I'm scary."

"Please you couldn't scare me if you were dressed like dr. satan dressed as Nnoitra and in retrospect that is terrifying just not on you."

"I'm going to make you beg for mercy by the time I'm only half done with you." He growled still smiling leaning close to me.

By the look on Nnoitra's face he was obviously lost "Are you talking about scaring or fucking here?!"

"Maybe both." He smirked.

"In your dreams Grimm kitty."I hissed smiling because in a totally jacked up way I was actually having fun... Which is pretty messed up.

"Let the games begin." He smiled devilishly forehead pressed to me.

"Bring it on." I smiled revealing my fangs. Grimmjow is going down


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own bleach.**

**I do not own this story, it was written by spawnofsatan7 on quizzila.**

***sigh* I feel so sad that none of the fanfics I read are getting updated**

**Anyways, I changed the gene from drama to humour, or should I change it back?**

* * *

Somehow beyond the freaky as hell threats it was pretty nice talking to Grimm and Nnoitra. I mean they had pervy jokes a violent perspective on like everything and they

smelt weird... Kinda like guys that just spend three hours playing basketball but instead of actually showering they covered it up with axe... but still it was better than being

lonely.

I mean for the first time in years I didn't have to constantly lie. they knew there was arrancar blood in me and they didn't give a damn.

"Alrighty Yuki chan lets see if you know this one, wat do a tree and a dick and a tree have in common?" Nnoitra asked seeing if I knew the answer to yet another one of his

corney sex jokes.

"Duh, the wetter they get the bigger they get. geeze you have no fresh material. /bet you guys don't even know yo momma jokes"

"huh?" They both said dumbfounded/

"My point exactly." I said taking a bite of my noodles which i felt kind of embarrassed about because they were right about me being treated like royalty. hell the kitchen rule

for them is your hungry you cook but Aizen just had some guys cook fo me.

"So how do you know all these dirty jokes princess?" Grimm asked using his new nickname for me.

"Well kitten I grew up with a pervy nuttball named Kisuke so one gets accomadated with dirty jokes... and ass grabbing."

"I told you not to call me kitten" Grimm hissed

"Well I told you not to call me princess so we're even... kitten, or as any other of the spanish japanese people around here would say, gatito."

He growled while Nnoitra laughed.

"Well it seems you're getting along." Szayel smirked in a smart ass way walking in,

"Hey Syz" I smiled eating noodles.

"Hey princess," He smiled getting a glass of tea... which better not be the only thing to drink here

"How did you know about that!?"

"The espada have an ability to spread messages to each other through the mind"

"Why can't I do it?"

"Technically you're not officially an espada."

"I'm not?"

" Don't have the ten tattooed to your body.":

"What the hell does a tatoo have to do with mind reading?"

~ten minutes after confusing explaining~

"Ummm I'll pretend to understand..." I nodded with a massive headache

"Speaking of which... Where should we put your tatoo?" Grimm smirked looking me over.

"What about I live with out the ability to read your twisted thoughts."

"Oh no, you're getting one."

"What about her lower back." Nnoitra winked.

"I've already got a tramp stamp there."

"Of what?" All three of them asked

"Nothing to fancy just a crescent moon surrounded by swirly lines and stars."

Before I knew it Grimm lifted up the back of my shirt and I yelped.

"How many tattoos do you have?!" He asked raising my shirt more and my face was red.

"A lot, ok!" I blushed pulling my shirt back down.

"Why so many?"

"I don't know. When me and my friends that can drink hang out we go to a bar that just had to be next to a tatoo parlor, and whenever you're hammered you find multiple

ways to spend cash."

Naturally they just laughed except Grimm which was surprizing.

"Don't you get tired of the hangovers?" He asked

"Ya but one gets used to the never ending pain."

"Never-ending pain?"

"My family is dead, most of everyone I've ever been friends with is dead, all my current living friends r risking their lives for me, I was enslaved for thirty years and

experimented on by the soul society, so I had to live with kieske for a few years which alone is hell, no one is supposed to know about my father who was killed by the soul

society, ironically enough I am friends with a lot of the soul society,and on top of all that my husband was shot in the back right in front of me with my daughter so I watched

him die."

Their eyes widened as I smiled fakely. "Other than that life's been fine."

"I...I'm so"

"Don't say you're sorry... I've had enough pity to last a lifetime." I sighed.

The room grew painfully quiet so I tried to make things less well creepy.

"So what exactly is there to do around here?"

"Fight in the courtyard, talk, cook, eat, sleep. and ya that's about it." Nnoitra sighed and as he did emolicious came in and added, "don't forget going on walks."

"That is boring as hell... I am so teaching you guys how to play poker."

"Poker? what the hell is that?"

"Oh you'll see." I smirked kneeing the table since Kon was once again climbing to high. It is absolutely surprizing that no one has noticed a bulge climbing up my leg. Some

people are just so oblivious.

* * *

**I feel so sorry for Yuki, but I'm sure she doesn't want my pity. Hopefully, she doesn't sound like a mary sue after reading this chapter.**

**I'm pretty sure the author made the entire mind reading thing up.**

**I'm sorry that these weren't the most exciting chapters, but the next two are my favourite, and they'll be up next week!**

**Reviews would be awesome!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Don't own bleach or this story!**

**Whoa! Thanks so much for everyone that reviewed the last couple of chapters!**

**The story has now reached over 20000 words, and 2000 views! Thanks to everyone who has supported the story by following, favouriting, and especially for those who ****reviewed!**

**chapter 23, enjoy!**

* * *

Poker is normally a joy in the human world. Ya con a bunch of drunk guys and walk away with three grand. But with nothing to bet in Hueco Mundo the sleezebags figured a

way to turn a cash crazed game into a sex starved game... on my behalf. Well actually they thought they created strip poker but i decided not to tell them that game has

been existant for god knows how many years.

well in a game of strip poker you can tell what kind of person someone is a third of the way through round one.

Grimmjow- man who doesn't give a fuck and absolutely loves showing off his body

emo- the serious guy who can keep a straight face and dominates in any facial expression games that involve staying monotone

Szayel- totally strategic, and when his move fails his anger filled the air without words so he is a perfectionist by heart

Nnoitra- obsessed with winning. a show off who feels he needs to win but with his rage he occasionally makes monsterous mistakes that can totally throw off your poker face.

Me- hates loosing but can keep my cool when things fuck up, I do not! want to end up loosing any major article of clothing but my knowing of reading people makes me

impossible to read.

As anyone could see this is one hell of a game full of competitively overbearing people who would kill to win. quite fun actually.

Well on the status of actually gaming I hadn't lost anything, Grimm was a terrible poker player so he was in plain black boxers... that made it hard not to notice him,

emolicious hadn't lost anything, Szayel was without a shirt, and Nnoitra went by he oldest trick in the book and took off his bracelets... hehe.

Everyone had folded except me and Ulquiorra and emo was impossible. He either had the best cards imaginable or some really shitty cards but his face was straiter than a

steel ruler. He wouldn't even slip up any clues and my cards were decent but not enough to beat a high suit.

"Well do you fold... or do you want to continue?" Ulquiorra asked, no intimidating glare, no eye twitch, no smirk, nothing!

"I'll stay in." I said taking a stupid as hell risk but I did NOT wanna let him know... Because I just happen to fall asleep last night wearing an extremely lacey bra. It was black

with red lace, in certain angles it was practically see through, and it cut really low. But before any slut comments are thrown around I was shopping with Rangiku. That

is all that needs to be known for the point to get across.

"Bad mistake," He said laying down a full house and two three things happened, my jaw dropped, emo actually lifted the corners of his mouth to form an small but noticable

smile, and the other guys were cheering... Literally there was jumping in the air screaming yes at like the top of their lungs.

"You... have... got... to... be... kidding me..."I whimpered between long hesitant pauses

"Come on Yuki chan, ya know the rules something has gotta go." Grimmjow smiled

"I hate u all..." I hissed pulling off my shirt with a growl pout type thing.

"I have a new favorite passing time," Nnoitra smirked and had his eyes where everyone else had them.

Normally this would be the point where everyone laughs I pull my shirt on and it just fades to black but my peculiar luckcan never leave my audience enough satisfying the

fact that I was topless in this particular situation weren't bad enough things just had to get a hell of a lot more embarrassing.

Before I had enough time to even pick my shirt up Aizen... Gin.. and well Tousen but he's blind so that was a slight plus... like magically appeared in the doorway. I mean

seriously ten seconds ago in my growly sigh type thing I was like looking at that doorway and no one was there.

What I find even worse is that they had nothing to say... I mean all of the male eyes were on my boobs. And I am where the family got the hubungo tits that have been

causing killer back pains so the curse of the huge tits have gone to back pain, to a poker game gone wrong,

I mean Aizen and Gin were like family and even THEY are looking! I mean seriously its like they've never seen a near topless chick in their lives and I know that three of

them have for a sure as hell fact. When Aizen would be staying at my house as a kid there would be some girl with him every night for 'sleepovers' as he told me, when me

and gin were going at it well... ya, and I was married to Grimm, and we had a daughter.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO IMMATURE!" I yelled blushing beat sed pulling my shirt on before stomping off. "MEN!" I groaned/screamed about 500 stomps away from where

everyone was gawking.

"Yuki..." I turned around and Grimmjow was there of all people. He had his pants back on but his jacket was still off.

"Look if you're here to make some pervy joke, annoying ass comment or..." I never got to finish because he pulled me into his arms and claimed my lips. My eyes were

widened in the beginning but my ability to resist was weak. I wrapped my arms around him as well. "What was that for?" I asked breathless

"I don't know what it is about you Yuki." he said just as breathless as me "but you are the most incredible desireable woman I have ever had the pleasure of knowing."

"Do you really mean it?" I asked maybe getting my hopes a little high

"Yes." He said looking into my eyes.

Grimmjow Jaguarjack you are one confusing son of a bitch. I thought kissing him once again

* * *

**SO, HOW DID YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER?!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Don't own bleach or this. **

**The last chapter had a lot of humour, but I guess you could say this chapter is more emotional.**

**Btw, the summary comes from this chapter.**

* * *

GRIMMJOW'S P.O.V.

As the fiery red head she was she was pissed off at the fact that we wouldn't stop drooling over her. The immature comeback would have set us straight to I mean it was

pretty creepy but the laughter was inevitable when she rammed into a wall and knocked herself out cold.

Everyone laughed for a good three minutes until we realized that she was actually knocked out... Well except Nnoitra who was still laughing his ass off.

"Still as clumsy as ever." Gin smirked at Aizen.

"Some things shall never change." Aizen remarked with a grin. "Grimmjow would you mind taking her to her room?"

Now it was written in the form of a question but everyone here knew it was a command and im not in the mood for my head to roll. "Yes lord Aizen." I nodded pulling my

hakama but not my jacket on before scooping her into my arms and carrying her out to the long winding hallways.

"God dammit Yuki your such a pain in the ass."I muttered to myself shifting her weight from my right arm to my left. Eventually I got her back to her room. It was a hell of a

lot fancier than mine but it was to be expected. She may be a lower ranking espada but she was treated as though she were well in gin's position. I worked my ass off to get

here and yet effortlessly she is above me.

I layed... well more like threw her onto the bed and then layed next to her.'Yuki... What are you doing to me?' I thought drifting off inhaling her scent

NORMAL POV

Jolted awake I came to a great realization... It was a dream. Grimm holding me, kissing me, loving me... It was a figment of my imagination. A tear slid down my cheek

followed by a few more, it was never going to end was it? It'll always be imaginary never real. Am I destined to be unhappy or tormented by my own denying mind?

IT took me awhile that I was laying in my own bed.. It felt as though I were curled up in a prison but I guess this is an equal maybe worse. I reached to my leg to pull off Kon

and he was wordless which was a rarity.

"Sorry you've been strapped to my leg all day." I smiled weakly trying to break the awkward silence.

"Its alright... Are you alright?"

"What because I knocked myself out? If that's the reason yes I'm fine."

"That's not it."

"Then what is it?"

"You're crying..."

I touched my cheek and felt my fingertips get laced with my tears. "Oh.. ya."

"What happened?"

"You know how I used to be married... A long long time ago."

"Yes..." He looked over at something I feel stupid for not noticing minutes ago. Grimmjow was asleep on his side with a totally relaxed and serene expression on his face.

"Grimm?" I asked more to myself than to anyone else. His hair was in his face and without thinking about the fact that Kon was next to me I brushed his bangs out of his

face only for them to fall back framing his eyes. My fingers never left his skin though, just barely grazing his soft blemish free skin.

"... He was your husband wasn't he." Kon said more than asked after a long moment.

"Yes... I haven't changed my last name back since he died."

The longest time past with tension so thick maybe even paper could slice through it before Kon asked me the question even I had been avoiding to ask myself.

"Do you still love him?"

My eyes shifted to the sleeping man who had been breaking my heart from the moment the gun bullet broke his own heart into many small fragmented pieces. He still had a

certain aura around him as he did the night we met. He may now be ruder more arrogant and not as romantic but... He was still Grimmjow. Despite the fact that he is evil

and sinister my footsteps match his as well as my body sways when he inhales the air I breath. My heart skips multiple beats and the world slows down when his eyes meet

mine even today.

"... Yes... I love him."

* * *

**The first time I read this I almost cried.**

**Please review.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Written by spawnofsatan7.**

**So sad, there's only a couple of chapters left!**

* * *

_sorry its been so long! schools a bitch but thank god its over... for now :(_

* * *

Waking up to see the teal haired espada made my heart ache just a little less. At least it wasn't all a dream like I earlier predicted….

I watched his chest raise and lower with its soothing motions, Hell even his snoring seemed to relax me. The pattern remained dull until I giggled at his nose twitch

as he yelled at Ulquiorra in his sleep for stealing his mate or something. Someone is a little competitive with emolicious. I guess its understandable. Even in life he

hated anyone stronger than him.

I smiled thinking back on every little moment where he'd get the dumbest look when I beat him in a race or an arm wrestling contest. How he'd cuss up a storm

when it was anyone but me… Well until Kuroichi came along but she just kicked his ass in go fish…..

~flashback~

"Daddy I win!" Kuroichi giggled as she clapped.

"Jesus I'm loosin to a five year old!" Grimm groaned throwing his cards on the table as I smiled stirring the spaghetti.

"Im six tomorrow so you're actawy loosing to a six year owd." She teased grabbing a pencil and drawing a kitty on a napkin.

"Smart ass…." He muttered under his breath only to be replaced with a yelp when I hit him upside the head with a spoon.

"Watch your language. God forbid she starts talking like you."

"I thought you liked it when I talked dirty." He smirked devilishly snaking his hand up the back of my dress.

"Hey that can wait till after our little girls sleeping." I smiled with an eye roll smacking his hand away.

"What are you guys doing when I'm sweeping?" Kuroichi asked cocking her head.

"Coloring!" I replied immediately

"Outside the lines." Grimm added before getting smacked upside the head but that only brought a laugh out of him.

"Grown ups are weird…" She sighed shaking her head before getting back to her cat.

"Very true." I agreed kissing Grimm's forehead as he hugged the small of my waist.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear.

~end of flashback~

Two weeks later the allusion of our happiness shattered when he was brutally murdered leaving me and Kuroichi and I staying at Kisuke's unable to return to the

place we once called home. It took all my strength to move back into the condemned building three years ago and now I am ripped away from it once again.

Turning my attention to the ceiling I hugged Kon since he was a stuffed animal and whether I like it or not things seem better when I hug a stuffed animal… or

attractive guy.

**GRIMM'S P.O.V.**

I don't know how long I was sleeping but when I woke up Yuki was awake next to me staring sorrow filled at the ceiling. I didn't think she even realized I was awake

and I think it might have been better this way. She wasn't faking a smile like she had been since she came here.

Was she really this god damn miserable being here? Just seeing her glazed over eyes and porcelain figure could make anyone feeling like cutting themselves. This

picture makes Ulquiorra seem like a damn comedian. 0

Before I knew it she turned her head and blushed bright red leaving the porcelain features to fade away.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked turning away trying to look as casual as possible

"Not long." I huffed acting like I could care less and she sighed looking back at me smiling like nothing in the world was wrong.

"Well come on lets get something to eat its got to be sometime in the morning. Well not that one could tell with such a bleak moon hovering the place 24/7 . Kinda

gives this place a gothic aura." She said setting the stuffed animal she was holding back on the bed.

"Where in the hell did you get that anyway?"

"I had him with me when I came here. Technically he's Ichigos but I am stuck with him for now not that I mind. Gives me a familiar companion."

I raised a brow at how she continuously referred to the stuffed thing like it was really a person. Maybe the time she has spent alone inflicted serious damage to that

pretty little skull.

"Grimmjow."

"what is it woman?"

"Wanna watch "Nightmare on Elm Street" with me later?"

" What the hell is that?"

"It's the remake of an old 1990's flick."

"Um a little more insight would be useful." I muttered crossing my arms.

"There is this guy named Freddy Krouger who was burned alive and now seeks revenge by killing the kids who are now teens in their sleep which in this case

whatever happens in the dreams happens in reality. Its pretty cool actually."

"Alright… Sounds good."

Her smile brightened. "Then it's a date." She said walking out the door as I looked lustfully after.

"A date huh?" I smirked following.

* * *

** It seems like Yuki wants to get back with grimmjow, don't think that will be a problem since she's the most 'desirable women' he ever met.**

**I loved the flashback in this chapter! I laughed so hard the first time I read it.**

** Does anyone else besides me wonder if grimmjow and yuki's daughter is still alive, I mean the author doesn't really say, and according to the **

**years, ****it possible that their daughter is still alive or really old, it depends if aging affects her.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Story by spawnofsatan7 on quizilla.**

**About the whole wondering if Yuki's daughter is alive thing. I think your right. She's probably dead, otherwise Yuki would still be happy and **

**living with her. That ****just makes me wonder how her daughter died. Ugh, I got so many questions I want to ask the author; unfortunately I might not **

**ever get a response.**

* * *

Great he saw me cuddling a stuffed animal. That's always quite attractive. Hi look at me I'm over a hundred thirty and I still sleep with a stuffed animal. UUUgh why

am I so mental? Jesus I need help...

I was messing with my chopsticks while Grimm was scarfing down the food I asked one of the servant guys to make him. I just got an omelette while he ordered a

blood steak, eight pieced of bacon, three omelettes, sausage, and four pieces of toast... And that was his first course...

"You're acting like you haven't eaten in days..." I smiled finishing my orange juice

"This is the best food I've had in years. Unlike you I don't just have to ask with big innocent eyes for what I want."

"Actually that only works here. Back in the world of the living I have a job that I'm probably fired from since I haven't shown up in four days..."

"What kind of job?"

"Nothing exciting just as a waitress at this italian restaurant. Only time anything fun happened was when I had an excuse to use pepper spray on the peeves cominin

or already workin there."

"What does a waitress do?"

"Take orders of what other people want to eat send it to the cooks and then bring the food back when done making sure everyone has their drinks and such and when

they leave I get a tip and clean up after them."

"So like a slave wench."

"YOU make everything sound worse than it is, don't you?"

"I'm just saying you're just doing what a bunch of pathetic humans tell you to do."

"May I remind you I'm part human."

"That's the only reason you put up with it ain't it?" He asked taking a huge bite out of his steak.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not an expert in this crap but it seems like you're trying to hide the arrancar in you. Let it starve and fester while you feed and stuff the human in you. What is

so terrible about being like us?" He asked his eyes meeting mine with hints of glaring and curiosity

"It's not that I hate who I am or anything. I don't hold a grudge against arrancars for being evil and sinister for my father was one of the kindest men out there.. It's

just that I grew up in the world of humans... The only"dead" or other worldly people I really dealt with were my dad Gin, and Aizen. Welland the occasional hollow

and society screwin us over but that's it. I wasn't raised to think less of people who were weaker than me or to act high and mighty when stronger. I got along with a

souls a soul no matter the strength behind it."

"Wow...And yet you're in a building with murderers who aren't near as noble getting along fine."

"And I've also walked with Rangiku around the soul society like it was nothing. I'm a rather odd person." I said staring into space while a servant poured more orange

juice into my glass.

"You're just one of those people who let things go... I could make your life a living hell for a month and yet if I got ya a box of chocolate and roses and said I'm sorry

on the last day you'd smile and forgive me in an instant."

"More than likely... I never could hold a truly hateful grudge. I never could bring myself to hold on to what anyone has done wrong to me because I can't forget the

good things people do for me. I mean I could only kill twenty people in the soul society without regrets while the other hundreds have been kind."

"you are a very strange woman Yuki."

"But unique to say the least." Szayel smiled walking to the cabinet with a syringe in his left hand... And it looked like blood still in it

"Wow look who came crawling out of the lab twice in two days. A record." Grimm snorted

"Do you not find my company pleasing Grimmjow?"

"I just find it strange that all of a sudden you're up and about. Normally you'd come out once every two weeks"

"Nothing interesting has happened in a long while." He smiled this moderately creepy grin at me.

"At least I'm considered interesting and not boring as hell..." I said not knowing whether to feel complimented or freaked.

"You are very very interesting Yuki." he smiled widely before grabbing an apple and leaving.

"Was he comin onto me?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Hmmm... he's not gay like I thought..."

"I'll take that as a yes..." I muttered

"A very big yes... I wonder if that's a I wanna get it on like or I wanna cut u open like..."

"Very reassuring!" I snapped smacking his arm and he chuckled

"I'm only halfway kiddin doll face."

"That's what I'm worried about..." I whimpered looking in the direction Syz left

* * *

**So sad that there is only one more chapter left, I mean the story isn't over, it's just unfinished.**

**The next chapter will be up sometime next week.**

**If you're looking for more Grimmjow x oc stories to read, you can check out the grimmjow x oc community, my favourties, or Pm me, because I think **

**I have read almost all the grimmjow x oc stories I could find. **


	27. Chapter 27

**I don't own bleach or this wonderful story.**

**Well, here's the last chapter written so far for the story.**

* * *

I've been dissected once and I'll be damned if it happens again... I'm gonna keep a close eye on that pink haired psychopath... well psychopath may be the summarized

theory for my thoughts about everyone here but im still using it as an insult rather than the truth like it most clearly is...

"What the hell are you staring at?" Grimm asked as I was looking blankly at the white wall across from the table.

"Nothing... Whenever I have something on my mind I space out."

"Well if your done let's go watch that nightmare on a street thing."

"Nightmare on elm street thank you very much..."

"I knew half of it so cut me some slack." He said standing up with an eye roll.

I flicked him in the back of the head "don't roll your eyes at me like that

"I'll do whatever the hell I want!" rolled his eyes over and over to the point where he made himself dizzy and i just laughed walking ahead letting him stumble trying to keep

up. It might not be the nicest thing t do to someone butts not like anyones gonna be utterly and genuinely nice to me so what the hell. I'll make him suffer a little.

"you coming?" I teased when I was ten feet ahead.

"Just shut up..." He groaned rubbing his temples as I smirked at him.

"Maybe you shouldn't have rolled your eyes so much."

"you are such a smart ass."

"Got it from my husband." I smiled to myself at the joke that only I could understand

"Your husband must have been a dick."

"Oh you have nooooo idea."

"Who was he anyway? I might know him."

"Probably do..."

"Then tell me who he is I cold find the sorry son of a bitch."

I sighed, "I can find him myself, but... He died as a human, so he won't remember me. Things ould never be the same way they once were."

"How do you know?"

"I've ran into him a few times since his death. Doesn't remember me or anything we have been through.."

"Can't you tell him who you are."

"I could, but.. It would screw with his head.. He wouldn't be who he has become and s now known for."

"So?"

"so how would you feel being happy being a single guy doing wha he wants and all of a sudden you discover you're tied down to someone you don't even really know?" I

waited a few more seconds of his silence before sighing "That's what I thought..."

"I didn't mean it like that... Some guys just... can't handle it."

"Like you?"

"I can handle anything and anyone... Even you."

"That make me feel soooo much better." I said voice drenched in my most bitter sarcasm.

"Just trying to help" He smirked devilishly really pissing me off

"you are a major pain n my ass."

"as are you in mine so we are even."

"how am I the pain in the ass?"

"I have to keep you outta trouble, make sure you don't die, I have to deal with your sarcasm 24 7, and I absolutely need to make sure you don't run away or get taken

because if you do my head will be rolling and these walls will be red."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes actually... Aizen cares about you oddly enough and when you go I go..." he said walking ahead of me.

"Then I won't go..."

He stopped walking and turned his head smiling widely. "I wouldn't let you go if you begged."

I smiled with a raised brow "look like Aizen's not the only one who's come to like me."

He chuckled darkly "Oh Yuki.. you have no idea..."

* * *

**Well that's the end so far. Memories or no memories, it seems like Grimmjow is still attracted to Yuki.**

**The next chapter isn't actually a chapter, so don't get your hopes too high. **


	28. Thanks

Okay I just wanted to thank everyone for reading this story.

The story was quite succesful! It reached over 6000 views so far! I don't know if that's a lot, but it's a pretty good number to me.

The biggest thanks goes to everyone who reviewed, so I knew you were enjoying the story and made me update so quickly. So yeay thanks to:

Bookgal7

riahsparks

BlackUndertaker

FliscentFiretail

kitkatlovesmakara

Guest

metsfan101

ducky momo

yukeks

xXLeMeowXx

crimson blood592

28TrainingFLTrue

Brenda

A huge thanks go to those who favourited or followed the story:

Ame No 0116

ComicGeek

FliscentFiretail

Ocean949

Rinni3

crimson blood592

foxgirl2001

ginaukitake

riahsparks

xikangelnegro

BlackUndertaker

Bookgal7

MLPKayla

Naruko Kurosaki

Ragdoll88

Snowbelberry

SugarCoatTheTruth

sunbeam0943

xXLeMeowXx

yukeks

MarcyLeeTheVampire

Nyghtflower-Pack

DragonKecks

KaiaUchiha1

PirateNinjaV7

QueenJaegerjaquez

Koren Flashblade

nadia4245

Caroline98

I wouldn't have done this if it wasn't for everyone's support!

Someone asked me a great question, and I guess some of you others want to know the answer to it too. The question was **"Will you be continuing the story after **

**chapter ****27?**" and my answer for now, is no.

I have thought of doing that, but the thing is I don't want to mess up the story, or what the author had in mind. However, I'm **hoping someone else will take over the **

**story**, because it has so much potential.

**If anyone knows spawnofsatan7 on quizilla or in real life**, can you ask here about the story, even if she doesn't want to continue it, could you at least ask how the plot

was suppose to go?

So if anyone does decide to continue the story make sure you make credits to Spawnofsatan7, and note that 'As long as the stories are not to lovey-dovy like some of the

stuff I've read. Throw in a severed head and a sexy guy I'm all up for it'. Basically, the author wasn't intending the story to be over romantic.

I don't want to continue the story just yet because I have my own story I have started writing, but hasn't been published on to fanfiction. Hopefully I can get it the first

chapter up in August or September.

I guess this is like a goodbye.

ps if I missed out in anyone's name just tell me! But I'm pretty sure I got everyone.

* * *

**If you have anymore questions or comments, just review or PM me, I'll be happy to answer or read them!**


End file.
